After Lingering
by vixen-fire-fox
Summary: Semi Sequel to I Want To Linger. Five years have passed. Yuki is in college, Shigure is married to Akito and they have two kids. Kyo is training to be a dojo master. Tohru is Tohru. Title subject to change. Going to be more than one chap. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Baby Sitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket no matter how much I want to, wish to, hope to, or pray to.

It has been almost five years since the zodiac curse was lifted. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are now out of highschool. Yuki went off to college. Kyo went to a trade school to prepare for the role of a dojo master. Tohru has worked even harder at her job as a house keeper for Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. She also maintains her job as a janitor at Momiji's father's office building. Since the curse was lifted, many of the Sohmas have gotten engaged or married. Shigure married Akito, Ayamae is engaged to Mine, his assistant, Hatori was lucky, because Kana divorced her husband and they are now engaged (AN: I HAD to do this. Hatori and Kana were made for each other!), and Ritsu has found his match in Shigure's publisher. Shigure also has two kids, which Tohru now babysits, adding another job to her list. All in all, everyone is pretty happy.

Tohru is babysitting Shigure and Akito's two children. Their names are Mahito and Keiko. Mahito is a very outgoing young boy, while Keiko is a very relaxed girl, content to sit and watch Tohru work all day.

Tohru was dusting the shelves by the television. Keiko was sitting in her baby-bouncer-seat-thingy that Shigure had bought, while Mahito was reading independently on the couch.

"Tohru!" Mahito called. Tohru set down her dust cloth and turned around to face the young boy who was now pulling on the hem of her skirt.

"What is it Mahito?" Tohru asked, seeing the boy's bewildered expression.

"Big word. What it say?" He asked. Mahito was very bright for a four year old. He loved to read and it always bothered him when he couldn't figure out a word. As of now he was looking at a nursery rhyms book. Tohru bent down to see the word he was pointing at.

"It says 'diddle'." Mahito was reading 'The Cow Jumped Over the Moon'. He looked back up at Tohru with questioning eyes.

"'Diddle'?" He repeated sounding unsure. Tohru smiled and nodded her head.

""Diddle'. 'Hey diddle, diddle.'" She said.

"'Diddle'. That's no word." He said. Tohru laughed a little.

"It is in this poem, Mahito." Tohru said. He shook his head.

"Not a word. And it's not nice to laugh either." He said as he took the book and went back to the couch.

"Tohru", Keiko whispered. Tohru turned back around to look at Keiko. Keiko only new a few words. These words were, Mama, Papa, food, wawa (known for water), and Tohru. She knew Tohru's name because she spent so much time with her.

"What is it Keiko?" Tohru asked. Keiko looked back at Tohru with a smile.

"Food." She said.

"Are you hungery?" Tohru asked. Keiko smiled and pushed forward in her baby-bounce-chair. Tohru took this as a nod and went over to her baby bag. Akito had stuffed it full of appropriate foods and drinks and toys for the two of them. Nobody would've guessed that Akito would turn out to be such a good mom. Tohru reached in and pulled out some animal crackers for Mahito and some apple sauce for Keiko.

"Tohru. What this word?" Mahito asked.

"I'll be there in a second Mahito. I'm getting Keiko her snack." Tohru said.

"Can't wait. What is this word. Tell now." Mahito said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tohru said keeping her voice sweet. She walked over to Keiko's seat and picked her up.

"Tohru. Tell now." Mahito demanded.

"Just wait one moment, Mahito." Tohru said. She opened the apple sauce, put Keiko in her high chair, and fed her one spoonful.

"Now, Tohru. Now." Mahito demanded again.

"Stop being such a brat. Can't you see she's busy? Here give me that book." A voice said. Tohru spun around and saw Kyo taking the book form Mahito. Mahito was glad someone was going to answer his question.

"It says 'fiddle'." Kyo said handing the book back.

"Not a word." Mahito said, shaking his head.

"Yes it is." Kyo said.

"No it's not." Mahito said.

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not. Is not. Is not." Mahito yelled standing up on the couch on his tip toes to try and stare Kyo in the face.

"Why not?" Kyo asked. Tohru was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Kyo getting in a fight with a four year old was just so funny.

"Because. See word?" Mahito asked holding the book up again.

"What about it?" Kyo asked.

"It says 'diddle'. 'Diddle' not a word, 'fiddle' not a word. They the same." Mahito had this defensive expression on his face.

""Fiddle' and 'diddle' rhyme, yes, but 'fiddle' is a word. I'll show you." Kyo said. He walked into Shigure's old office. Shigure had left his old computer there, because he'd gotten a new one. He'd given it to Tohru, who now used it for school work.

Kyo went in and turned it on. Mahito was on his heels and when they reached the office, he sat in the chair at the desk. The log in screen came up. The only user on there was Tohru, because Kyo and Yuki both had computers. Kyo clicked on her name and it said 'Password, please'. Password? Tohru uses a password?

Kyo typed in things like her mom's name, her dad's name, her birthday, even her grandfather's name, but each time it said 'Wrong password. Try again.' Kyo gave up.

"Tohru! I need you!" He called.

"You need Tohru? That's what we call an understatement." Mahito said. He smiled when Kyo looked at him with an angry face.

"You can say and understand words like understatement, but you can't get fiddle right?" Kyo asked annoyed. Mahito just smiled. Tohru came in and looked at Kyo.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's your password?" He asked pointing to the screen.

"Heh. Umm... Well, you aren't supposed to tell a password, so I'll just type it in." She said. Kyo noticed that she blushed a little when she'd said that.

"Fine." Kyo said as he turned the chair with Mahito in it away from the screen. He turned too, but knowing Tohru trusted him so much, he couldn't help himself and watched as she typed in her password.

She typed, M-R-S-C-A-T-F-R-O-M-T-H-E-Z-O-D-I-A-C. Mrs Cat From the Zodiac? Kyo thought as he turned away. Mahito looked up at him.

"You watch." Mahito said with a smile. Kyo realized he'd been caught.

"Shut up. Don't you dare tell her what you saw." Kyo whispered into the boy's ear.

"Black mail?" Mahito looked up at him. Before Kyo could respond the sound of the computer logging on and Tohru stepping away from the computer made him turn himself and Mahito around.

"Thanks Tohru." Kyo said as he opened the internet.

"No problem. I'll be in the living room with Keiko if you need me." She said leaving the room.

"Watch it not a word." Tohru heard Mahito say as she left the room.

"Wanna bet?" Kyo asked.

"Don't make bets with children." Tohru called.

"I was only going to bet him his animal crackers." Kyo called back.

"You can have animal crackers. Icky! Ma makes me eat em. Yuck!" Mahito said.

A few minutes later Tohru heard Kyo's excited calls.

"See! I told you it was a word. Look!" Kyo said.

"I see, I see." Mahito said.

"Look! Diddle is even a word! Ha, kid. HA!" Kyo said.

"Still don't sound like a word." Mahito said coming out of the office with his arms folded across his chest.

"Doesn't have to sound like a word. The point is it is a word. Ha!" Kyo said. He jumped over the back of the couch and took a seat by one of the arm rests.

"Don't break the couch, Kyo. Shigure would have a fit." Tohru said throwing the empty apple sauce container away.

"So what. It's his fault he leaves you hear all day with his kids, while he and Akito go who knows where doing who knows what." Kyo said as he picked up the T.V. remote and started to flip channels.

"I don't mind staying here. I love to look after Mahito and Keiko." Tohru said.

"Yeah, but then you also have to clean the house and then go and clean Momiji's dad's building. I mean, the kid is out of highschool now too. Don't you think he could be doing a little more to help out over there?" Kyo asked.

"You know there's a problem with him being over there too much. He's not supposed to be around his mom or sister. I really don't mind, Kyo." Tohru said picking Keiko up out of her high chair and setting her back in her baby-bouncer chair.

"Still. You shouldn't have to take care of everyone." Kyo said.

"But I'm not doing it for free. I am getting paid." Tohru said.

"Not for cleaning the house." Kyo pointed out.

"I've never gotten paid for cleaning the house. Even when Yuki was here, I wasn't getting paid. I clean the house because I live here too." Tohru said taking a seat on the couch next to Kyo.

"If you clean because you live here, shouldn't Shigure, Akito, and their two ungrateful little kids be cleaning too?" Kyo asked. He looked over at Tohru with so much sympathy and concern in his eyes.

"Shigure and Akito both have full time jobs. The kids are only four and two. You can't expect them to clean." Tohru said.

"Shigure is a writer, granted his publisher is pushy, but he's got alot of free time. Akito manages the funds over at the main house. She can stop that anytime she wants. Kureno would gladly take over. But you on the other hand, take care of this house, their kids, and have a more than part time job over at the office building. Don't tell me you should be the only one cleaning." Kyo said. Tohru tried to think of something to say, but knew that this battle was lost.

"But I don't nearly have to clean as much as I used to. Yuki is at college. He won't be back for a few more years. You go off to trade school." Tohru said.

"Yeah, but Shishou is teaching me. I can walk from here to there ans vise versa. I still come home everyday. Now you also have to take care of Akito, Mahito, and Keiko. Sure you lose the rat to college, but he'll be back. So he's gone for a little while and now what. You gain three more people to look after." Kyo said.

"I don't mind." Tohru said weakly. She knew she'd lost. Kyo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"But I do. I don't want you to over work yourself. Ever. If you need more help, let me know. I'd be more than happy to step up and I'd be more than happy to get that dog to do more too." Kyo said. Tohru looked up at him.

"Thank you Kyo." She said.

"Eww! Kyo and Tohru! I'm gonna tell mom and dad!" Mahito said. He'd been watching from the kitchen.

"Shut up." Kyo said.

"Hahaha! Hehehe! Ha!" Mahito laughed as he ran upstairs.

"Get back here!" Kyo yelled jumping off the couch and chasing Mahito up the stairs. He got him just as he picked up the phone in Yuki's old bedroom.

"Put the phone down." Kyo said.

"Nuh uh. I gotta tell daddy on you." Mahito said.

"I said put it down you little brat." Kyo said as he lunged towards Mahito. Mahito grabbed the phone off it's base (yes, it is cordless) and out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. Kyo ran after him, but Mahito managed to get in the bathroom and lock the door before Kyo could get the phone back.

Mahito dialed Shigure's cell number.

"Shigure Sohma", his dad answered.

"Dad it's me." Mahito said.

"Hey Mahito. What's wrong. You never call me when you're spending time with Tohru." Shigure said.

"She was spending time with Kyo." Mahito said. Kyo had his ear pressed up against the bathroom door and was listening to everything Mahito said.

"Where were they?" Shigure asked.

"On the couch." He replied.

"Uh huh. And what were they doing?" Shigure asked.

"Hugging and kissing." Mahito lied.

"Now Mahito. Are we talking hugging and kissing or hugging and kissing." Shigure asked.

"Hugging and kissing." Mahito repeated.

"I see. Well, can you put Kyo or Tohru on?" Shigure asked.

"Um, you see dad. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm in the bathroom upstairs. Kyo is waiting to pound me outside the door. I'm scared, dad. Really." Mahito said. Kyo tightend his fists.

"Well, okay. I'll talk to them when I get home. Bye Mahito." Shigure said.

"Bye Dad." Mahito said and hung up.

"You better come out of their brat. Now. And I mean right now!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm scared." Mahito said.

"You have every right to be scared. Do you know what I'm going to do to you when you come out." Kyo asked.

"AHH! TOHRU! TOHRU! TOHRU! HELP ME!" Mahito yelled. Tohru heard his cries and ran upstairs.

"Kyo what are you doing?" Tohru asked whe she approached the bathroom door.

"Waiting him out." Kyo said.

"Don't hurt him, please. Come on now. Move aside." Tohru said. She put her hands on Kyo's right shoulder and moved him out of the way.

"Mahito. Mahito, it's okay to come out." Tohru said.

"No it isn't. Kyo's still out there."

"He won't do anything to you." Tohru said.

"Oh, won't I?" Kyo asked.

"I hear that." Mahito said.

"He won't do anything to you. Not while I'm here." Tohru said. She flashed Kyo a smile.

"Promise?" Mahito asked.

"No." Kyo said.

"Shh, Kyo. Yes, Mahito. He promises." Tohru said.

"No I don't." Kyo said.

"Please, Kyo. For me?" Tohru asked. Tohru gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to Mahito.

"Are you sure?" Mahito asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Tohru said. She heard the bathroom lock click open and the door slowly ease open as Mahito peered out. He took one look at Kyo's flaming mad face and immediatly tried to close the door. Kyo raised hi hand and pushed against the door to keep it open.

"Kyo, please." Tohru almost begged. He let go and the door slammed closed.

"Fine." He mumbled. He turned away and went down stairs.

"He's gone now, Mahito." Tohru said.

"I don't believe you." Mahito said.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Tohru asked.

"Never, I guess." Mahito admitted.

"So are you going to open the door?" Tohru asked.

"I guess." Mahito said. Tohru waited while the door slowly opened again. Mahito peeked out again and when he realized Kyo wasn't anywhere near he ran over to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her legs. She bent down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I'm sorry." Mahito said.

"What are you sorry for?" Tohru asked. She hadn't heard the phone call and she didn't even know he had called Shigure in the first place.

"I'm sorry for calling papa on you and Kyo. I'm sorry for getting you guys in trouble." Mahito said.

"Mahito. Why'd you do that." Tohru asked tilting the child's face up to face her.

"Because... Because I was mad at Kyo. I was mad he was right." Mahito said.

"Just because you were mad, doesn't mean you should have called your dad. I'm not mad, though, Mahito. I know first hand that Kyo is right most of the time and sometimes I wish I could just be right sometimes." Tohru said.

"I'm sorry, Tohru." Mahito said again.

"It's okay. How about we go down stairs and get something for dinner?" Tohru asked taking Mahito's hand.

"Will Kyo be eating with us?" Mahito asked.

"I assume, yes." Tohru said. Mahito took his hand out of hers and folded his arms across his chest.

"Then nevermind." He said.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"He could still hate me and want to hurt me." Mahito said.

"He wouldn't hurt you at dinner. I think he has more common sense than that." Tohru said. The she remembered the first time they all had dinner together. He flipped the table and she ended up having a bleeding forehead. But, Kyo had change, right?

"Are you sure?" Mahito asked. Tohru looked down at the child and smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you during dinner. Then after dinner, your parents should be home and he certainly can't hurt you then." Tohru said.

"Okay. I guess you're right." Mahito said as he bounded down the stairs.

"There you are." Kyo said when Mahito ran into the living room.

"Ahhh! Tohru!" Mahito called out. Tohru came in and Mahito ran behind her.

"Kyo, please. Can we at least start dinner?" She asked.

"Good. I'm starving." Kyo said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm going to watch some T.V." Mahito said.

"Go ahead." Tohru said. Mahito sat on the couch and started watching cartoons.

"What's for dinner?" Kyo asked.

"Mashed carrots, milk, apple sauce, and possibly some animal crackers." Tohru replied.

"Ew! I mean, if your cooking I'm sure it'd be great, but I actually think I'd prefer leeks to that." Kyo said. Tohru looked up.

"Sorry, Kyo. I wasn't thinking. That's Keiko's dinner. You and I will have something more tasteful. What do you want?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm. Salmon. Salmon is always good." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said going over to the fridge and taking out the salmon.

"Tohru!" Mahito called.

"I'll be right back Kyo", Tohru said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Tohru, Keiko says she wants you." Mahito said.

"Thank you." Tohru said as she went over to Keiko and picked her up out of her seat.

"Tohru", Keiko said with a smile. Tohru took Keiko into the kitchen with her.

"I put the salmon in the oven." Kyo said when Tohru came back in.

"Thank you Kyo." Tohru said as she started to prepare Mahito and Keiko's dinners as well.

"Food", Keiko said. Tohru had her in her left arm and Keiko had leaned her head on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru opened some apple sauce and gave her some.

"Can I help you make anything?" Kyo asked.

"Um. Can you put the chicken patties in the microwave for Mahito?" Tohru asked.

"Course." Kyo said. He grabbed two and place them on a plate which he then set in the microwave.

"Food." Keiko said again. Tohru gave her another spoonful and then took the salmon out of the oven.

"Smells good." Kyo said.

"It isn't done yet. I have to season it and then put it in for a few more minutes." Tohru said. Kyo watched as she pinched and dashed many different seasons, spices, and herbs on the salmon. By the time she finished and put it back in the oven Kyo could have sworn he could have eaten it right then.

"Can you watch the salmon real quick? I have to go change Keiko, it'll only take a minute." Tohru asked.

"Course." Kyo replied as Tohru headed out of the room. She returned a few minutes later without Keiko.

"Where'd you put her?" Kyo asked.

"She's with her brother." Tohru replied.

"You can really trust him with her?" Kyo asked.

"He's not bad, really. He appologized to me upstairs." Tohru said.

"Huh. I've yet to hear an appology." Kyo said. Tohru went over to the oven and took the salmon out. She then opened the microwave and took Mahito's chicken patties out.

"You have to be less agressive with children. Make them feel comfortable around you." Tohru said.

"Huh. Still, what he did wasn't right." Kyo said.

"He understands that. I talked to him about it." Tohru said. She was now working on Keiko's dinner and setting the table.

"What'd he say?"

"That he was trying to get back at you. He was mad that you were right." Tohru said.

"What did you say."

"I said that I knew how he felt. I said that sometimes I wish you were wrong so I could be right. It seems like everytime we talk you win an argument." Tohru said.

"Maybe, that's a good thing." He said. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe..." Tohru said.

"If I hadn't have talked that night on the roof, we wouldn't be here today." Kyo said.

"But, that wasn't an argument." Tohru said.

"Really? I seem to think otherwise. You wanted to talk, but I interrupted and spoke. I call that an underlying argument." Kyo said.

"Maybe, you're right." Tohru said.

"Course I'm right." Kyo sai with a smile.

"Mahito, dinner's ready." Tohru called.

"Coming." Mahito said. Tohru went out to get Keiko. When she came back, Kyo and Mahito were having a stare down at the table.

"Can we please not have any of this during dinner?" Tohru asked setting Keiko in her high chair.

"Sure." Kyo said pulling back, but not dropping his glare.

"Yes, Tohru." Mahito said pulling back, but also not dropping his glare. Tohru observed them for a while. Then she went and got the salmon and the chicken and place it in the middle of the table. Kyo didn't drop his gaze, instead he pushed the salmon and his plate towards Tohru.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing. It smells great. Cut me a piece would ya?" Kyo asked.

"Okay." Tohru said. She cut a piece for Kyo and pushed his plate back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he started to cut pieces with his fork and knife. It impressed Tohru, because he wasn't even looking at his plate when he cut. Then piece after piece, he raised to his mouth and continued until there was nothing left on his plate.

Mahito did the same thing. Tohru watched in amazement as both guys devoured their meals without looking at their plates. Of course the whole time Tohru was watching them, she was also eating and feeding Keiko.

Dinner passed slowly with no conversation. After evryone had finished, Tohru cleaned up the dishes and washed them. Keiko sat in her high chair the whole time watching Tohru. Kyo and Mahito remained where they were and continued their stare down.

After a few minutes, Mahito turned away.

"Man. It like having a stare contest with a cat." Mahito said as he rubbed his eyes. Tohru turned around to see Kyo look like he was about to burst up laughing. If only Mahito knew how true that statement was.

"Keiko! Mahito! We're back!" Akito called from the living room.

"Mama", Keiko said as she tried to get out of her high chair. Tohru went over and picked her up. She left Kyo in the kitchen and went to see Akito and Shigure.

"Mama." Keiko said as she reached for Akito. Akito took her from Tohru's arms and hugged her. Shigure was talking with Mahito.

"And then Kyo and I had a stare contest. It was very very had to win. It was like having a contest with a cat." Mahito said.

"Well, now." Shigure said as he looked over at Tohru. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's bedtime." Akito said.

"No. I want to watch T.V." Mahito said.

"Go to bed." Shigure said. Mahito put on a pout face, but Shigure ignored it as Akito took the children up stairs to their rooms.

"Tohru, I need to talk to you and Kyo." Shigure said after Akito had gotten upstairs.

"Why of course, Shigure. Kyo's in the kitchen." Tohru said. She and Shigure went into the kitchen.

Kyo looked up when Shigure and Tohru entered.

"I knew this was coming!" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Kyo, please keep your voice down. Akito just took the children upstairs for bed." Tohru said. She took a seat next to Kyo and Shigure sat opposite them.

"It has come to my attention, that you two were hugging and kissing on my couch during the time you were supposed to babysit my kids." Shigure said.

"I would never do that in front of children, much less anybody else!" Kyo yelled. Tohru didn't say anything. She was blushing too much.

"Calm down Kyo. Just tell me what happened." Shigure said.

"I told her she shouldn't have to work so much. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Not like it's any of your business." Kyo mumbled the last part. Shigure smiled.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Shigure sang.

"You may be a father, but your still as perverted as ever." Kyo said. Shigure smiled and left the room.

"Stupid dog." Kyo said after him. 


	2. What Do You Think About

It is a day after the babysitting incident. Tohru is cleaning in the kitchen. Kyo is at Shishou's learning to be a dojo master, Shigure and Akito took Mahito and Keiko to work, so all in all the house has been quiet.

Tohru was mopping the kitchen floor when there was a knock at the door. Automatically ruling out the possiblity that it was Shigure, Akito, or Kyo, because they had keys, she knew it had to be a guest. She propped the mop against the counter and went to open the door.

When she opened the door Arisa was standing on the front porch.

"Tohru! I have the best news!" Arisa said with a smile. Knowing that her friend was only excited by fights, she asked what she always did.

"Who was hospitalized this time, Uo?" Arisa looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Huh? Nobody. Look. This is the best news", she said holding out her left hand. On her ring finger was a gold and diamond ring. It was a diamond ring, but it was modest. Either way, Tohru was shocked.

"Oh, Uo." SHe said admiring the ring.

"It's great isn't it? Kureno purposed yesterday. I tried to call, but you didn't answer."

"Please, come in. You have to tell me all about it." Tohru said as she moved out of the doorway so that Arsa could come in and have a seat in the living room.

Once they were seated in the living room, Arisa proceeded to tell Tohru everything. From where he proposed to what she was wearing.

"That's great, Uo." Tohru said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting this at all. I mean, I am only 23." Uo said. (AN: I guessed the ages. I figured they were about 18 when they graduated. 18+5= hold on a second. Oh, right. 23.)

"Still. It's just so great." Tohru said.

"Tohru. Enough about me. How are things with Orangey?" Arisa asked.

"Um, well. Okay I guess." Tohru said blushing.

"Okay? Just okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Arisa asked defensivley.

"No! He would never hurt me. We babysat for Shgure and Akito yesterday. It was very interesting. You know they have two kids right?" Tohru asked.

"I know. Tohru. I'm going to ask you a question. Answer it as honestly as you can. What do you think about Kyo and children?" Arisa asked.

"What do I think? Well, I guess he's okay with them. He certainly knows how to be nice, but he can also scare the kids. Yesterday, he scared Mahito into locking himself in the upstairs bathroom. Then, when I was making dinner, I left Keiko with Mahito, and he asked me if Mahito could be trusted with Keiko. See? He's got wo personalites that-"

"No, Tohru. Honestly. What do you think about him and kids? Does he act to aggressive? Act to carefree? Don't try to act like he's good and bad. Honestly. Tell me honestly." Arisa said.

"I think he's good with children. He only scared Mahito because he was trying to punish him. Even if the way he was going to punish him seemed harsh." Tohru mumbled the last part.

"Okay. Now, next question. What do you think about Kyo as a dad?" Arisa asked.

"As a dad? Well, I've never tried to imagine it." Tohru said honestly.

"Come on. You mean to tell me you've been dating him for almost five years and haven't pictured him as a dad?" Arisa asked.

"No. I've never thought about it." Tohru said.

"What do you think about him as a dad, Tohru? Be honest."

"Well, he's good with kids, so he would most likely be a good dad." Tohru said.

"That was a good answer Tohru. Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry Tohru, I have to go meet Kurneo. I'll talk to you later." Arisa said standing. Tohru followed her to the door. Arisa headded out the door and left. Tohru waved good-bye and went back to work in the kitchen.

She had been working for a few minutes in the kitchen when Kyo came home. He walked into the kitchen and went over to her. He wrapped his arms her waist and kissed her neck. She turned around and he kissed her on the lips.

"Welcome home, Kyo", she said when he pulled away.

"I could definetly get used to this." Kyo said with a smile.

"Huh", was all Tohru could say.

"I'm gonna go up to the roof to study. I'll see you later." Kyo said as he left the room.

"Okay." She said as Kyo left the room.

She continued to work on the kitchen. After she'd finished, she started work on the living room.

She cleaned the whole living room and then decided to go up to the roof to see Kyo.

She climbed the ladder and walked over to Kyo. He was looking down at a book and throwing hooks and punches at the air.

"Kyo?" She asked. He looked up.

"Hey, Tohru. Sit down for a sec." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru complied as she took a seat next to Kyo.

"Watch this." Kyo said as he closed the book. He started to throw more hooks, punches, and jabs at the air. Tohru laughed.

"I already knew you were good at martial arts, Kyo." She said.

"Yeah, but watch this. Martial Arts is a combination of many different forms. Aikido, Judo, Karate, Kendo, Kung Fu, Ninjitsu, and Taekwondo. Now, to be a dojo master I also have to know the main moves and even some of the special moves for each of those. Martial arts, in itself, is a gift. You either excell, or fail miserably. When a student fails to produce the gift, you just can't kick him out. Martial arts is also a learned process, you see. That's why everyone can learn some form, even if it is just how to throw a right strait." Kyo said. He'd picked that move on purpose, remembering a time they had on the roof where she claimed to know how to fight and used a right strait on him. Well, she thought it was a right strait.

"Wow." Tohru said.

"Impressed?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"But then again, I've always been. I know you'll make a great dojo master." Tohru said.

"Tell that to Shishou." Kyo mumbled. Tohru heard it anyway.

"Kyo? What's wrong with Shishou?"

"Nothing's wrong with Shishou. He's wanted me to take over the dojo since I can remember, but Shigure's convinced him that I can still destroy doors, walls, even roofs. Shishou is a little pessimistic about leaving the place to a destroyer." Kyo said.

"I think Shishou is more concerned about you. What if you hurt yourself destroying the dojo, which I'm sure you won't." Tohru asked.

"Tohru, tell me honestly. What do you think about me being a dojo master?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked at him. 'What do you think' seemed to be the sentence starters for alot of questions now.

"Honestly? I think it fits you. I think I can picture you better as a dojo master than a banker or an accountant." Tohru said. Kyo shuddered. The thought of him in a suit all day with... with... collars. Ugh. Kyo started to grow uncomfortable thinking about it.

Tohru saw him shiver.

"Kyo? Are you cold?" Tohru asked.

"Course not. I just pictured myself in a suit all day with a collar. AND a tie. The thought..." Kyo said.

"Oh. Kyo, do you know what?" Tohru asked.

"What?" Kyo asked looking at her.

"Kureno and Uo are engaged!" Tohru said happily.

"Good for them." Kyo said.

"Are you not happy?" Tohru asked.

"Let me ask you this, Tohru. What did Uo say when she came over?"

"Well, she talked about when it happend, where she was, and what she was dressed in. Then she asked me questions." Tohru said.

"What questions?" Kyo asked.

"Well, stuff about you mostly. Like if you were good with kids and if I could picture you as a... as a... dad." Tohru said.

"Alright. What do you think about me with children?" Kyo asked.

"I think that you're good with them, you just need to watch your temperment a little."

"What do you think about me as a dad?" Kyo asked.

"I think you'd be a great dad. Shishou raised you and you turned out wonderfully", Tohru said giving him a quick kiss.

"What do you think about marrige, Tohru?" Tohru blushed.

"Well, it's every girls dream to get married. If someone wanted to get married to me, well, um, I'd... I'd be pretty... Pretty happy." Tohru said.

"What do you think about-"

"Not another one! Do you know how many questions starting with 'what do you think about'?" Tohru asked.

"Just one more. What do you think about us?" Kyo asked.

"Us? I know what I think about you. I think you're perfect Kyo. I think you're everything I could ever have hoped for. Ever have wished for. And I know I love you." Tohru said.

"Good enough." Kyo said kissing her. She kissed back and they had to pull apart for air.

"Shigure, Akito, Mahito, and Keiko will be back soon. I've got to start dinner." Tohru said getting up and walking over to the ladder. Kyo got up and followed her off the roof.

When they were in the kitchen Kyo was sitting at the table. Tohru was working on preparing everyone's dinner.

"What do you think about me helping you with that?" Kyo asked. He'd gotten up out of his chair and was now standing behind Tohru with his hand over the knife she was using to cut the vegetables with.

"Sure." She said as she let the kinfe go and went to start making something else.

Thus, concludes chapter 2! :) Hope ya'll enjoyed it! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's note: I'm not planning on boring you with a long authors note. I'm just going to bore you with a short one. I finally, I mean _finally _got Microsoft Word installed on my old laptop. YEAH! In case you hadn't noticed, all those grammatical errors were because I was using the stupid Notepad thingy that comes free with every computer. Well, no more! HAHAHA! In your face stupid Notepad! Anyway, I don't plan on leaving the errors in the old chapters, but I don't know when I'll fix them. Thanks for reading. And as always, comments and flames are accepted with open arms. Also, if you have any tips on how to make it better, let me know.  Vixen-Fire-Fox


	4. The Nightmare

It is the night of the 'what do you think about' incident. As usual, Tohru cooked for everybody, and as usual, it was delicious. She went up stairs after doing the dishes to fold the laundry she'd hung out on the balcony.

Tohru was folding a sheet when Kyo walks in. He stops. The sun hasn't completely set and the colors in the sunset make Tohru's face glow. He stops short for a minute; he can feel his heart do the same thing. Tohru senses someone there and looks up.

"Kyo?" She asked. Her voice sounded far away as he watched the sun's last light of the day gently play in her hair.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" She asked again taking a step closer. Kyo swallowed hard. His hands flew to his throat. It was dry and that hurt. Tohru thought something was wrong and rushed over to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and forehead.

"I'm fine." He managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked removing her hands from his face.

"I'm fine." He said again.

"Okay. Was there something you came here to tell me?" She asked, turning back to the sheet she was folding.

"I just came for my laundry." Kyo said. Tohru laughed.

"Silly. I already put yours in your room."

"Oh. Then I guess I could take one of these." He said walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Kyo, you really are silly. You can have those anytime you want." Tohru said kissing him back.

"Tohru! Tohru! I need you! Akito is telling me to put Mahito to bed, but he won't listen! Tohru! Tohru, oh where are you?" Shigure called from the living room. They could here Mahito too.

"Ha ha! Papa! You can't catch me! Ha!"

Tohru started to walk to the door. Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"And just where are you going?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"To help Shigure. He needs help." Tohru said struggling against his grip.

"But I need you too." Kyo playfully whined.

"Kyo, honestly. If I help Shigure, I can spend more time with you." Tohru said.

"Can't argue with that." Kyo said as he let her wrist go. Tohru hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

The living room was a scene of disaster. Shigure was on his knees, begging Mahito to slow down and go to bed. Mahito had tied a towel around his neck like a cape. He was bouncing around the living room. From chair, to coffee table, to couch, to just a few inches in front of Shigure. Shigure would reach out to grab him and Mahito would jump back.

"Tohru! Thank the heavens you're here. Now, Work your magic and I'll go get some tea."

"Don't you dare go anywhere." Kyo said from the stairs. He had followed behind Tohru to make sure the dog didn't do anything perverted. Tohru smiled at him.

"Care to make more bets?" Mahito asked, a smile on his face.

"Shut up kid." Kyo said.

"I no kid. I am Super Me. My hero of imagination." As if to prove his point, Mahito jumped up on the coffee table, only to lose his balance and fall off. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." Was all he said. He stood up.

"Mahito are you okay?" Tohru asked rushing over to him.

"Fine." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"All Papa's fault." Mahito said pointing a finger at Shigure.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"You said I could do whatever I wanna do. I wanna stay up and fly around the living room. Staying up not okay with Mama. Flying? Not okay with back or bottom." Mahito said rubbing his back.

"It's called gravity." Kyo said.

"Wanna bet?" Mahito asked.

"No." Kyo said.

"Come on. It's time to go to bed." Tohru said taking Mahito's hand and leading him upstairs.

"She's so good with children, isn't she?" Shigure asked.

"Shut up", Kyo said and then bounded up the stairs after her.

Tohru was tucking Mahito into bed. He had taken over Yuki's room. All of Yuki's stuff was in the basement. They planned to move it back when he was going to come home.

Kyo watched from the door as Tohru finished tucking him in and then got Good Night Moon off the shelf. She read to him until he fell asleep, which was a while considering he had to find the mouse in each picture.

When he finally fell asleep, Tohru had spent a good hour in there. She stood up, placed the book back on the shelf, turned off the light, and turn to leave the room.

Kyo was still standing in the doorway when she turned. She smiled and walked over to the door.

"I have to go talk to Akito, I'll be right back", Tohru said to Kyo.

"Are you sure? I don't want you alone with her." Kyo said defensively.

"I'll be fine. She's changed." Tohru said. Kyo frowned. Tohru giggled a little and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then turned and walked down the hall to Shigure and Akito's room.

She knocked on the door. She could hear Akito inside.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Tohru."

"Hold on a second." Akito said. She went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Akito. I thought you might like to know that Mahito is asleep. He had a little accident down stairs, but he's fine."

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Akito asked alarmed.

"He listened to Shigure's advice and took it a little too literally. He tried to fly and fell off the coffee table." Tohru replied. Akito's face became enraged.

"Shigure told him he could fly? How can a child fly? Shigure! Shigure get up here!" Akito hollered. Shigure walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall to Akito.

"I'll be going now." Tohru said.

"Yes, thank you. Here." Akito handed Tohru some money.

"I can't take all this." Tohru said.

"Yes, you can. That is for dealing with the kids, and my husband." Akito said. She then turned to face Shigure and give him a mouthful.

Tohru turned and walked back down the hall to Kyo. He was waiting by his door.

"She's yelling at Shigure now." Tohru told him.

"He needs it." Kyo said.

"She handed me this too. She said it was for watching the kids and for dealing with Shigure." Tohru said.

"Humph. You should get more for dealing with those brats. And don't even get me started on _him_." Kyo said.

"I have to get to bed. I've got work in the morning." Tohru said stretching. Kyo nodded and gave her a quick kiss, which she returned. He turned to go into his room and she went into hers.

She had been sleeping for a while when a sudden nightmare took over her dreams.

She was in the ocean. It was beautiful. She was surrounded by clear, beautiful, blue water. She was admiring the sun over head when something brushed under her feet. She looked down to see a dark shadow swimming below her feet. She tried to scream, but couldn't. She was being dragged down, down, down. Whatever had her wasn't killing her immediately. It was dragging it out. A long, slow process. She was able to look around with her last strength. The beast was huge. It was dark, and where it was dragging her was even darker. She screamed, only to release her last supply of oxygen. She passed out.

That was when she woke up. She sat straight up in bed. Her heart was beating fast. Any faster, and she was afraid it would fly out of her chest. Her eyes were wide and sweat was pouring down her face. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom. She gave thanks that Shigure had given her a room with a private bathroom.

In the bathroom, she cleaned herself off. Being surrounded by water in the shower wasn't an option at the moment. She instead chose to wash herself with a washcloth. She changed pajamas and went back to bed.

As she crawled into bed, she realized her sheets were wet with sweat too. She changed her sheets and then tried to fall back asleep. She couldn't. She did know one place where she would be safe though.

She crawled out of bed and walked over to her door. She opened it, walked across the hall, and over to Kyo's door.

She knocked softly. Thankfully, Kyo still maintained most of his cat like abilities. She heard him get out of bed and walk over to the door.

The door opened and Kyo looked out. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. He saw Tohru and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Tohru? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked up at him. Tears were starting to work their way over her eyes.

"Kyo", she said. He wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed in his arms and cried into his shirt.

"Tohru. What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me anything." Kyo said.

"Kyo. It was horrible." She sobbed. He rubbed her back lightly.

"What was?" Kyo asked. Tohru, in response, only cried harder. Kyo continued to rub her back and embrace her.

"Kyo. It was so frightening." Tohru said. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but they were coming lighter now.

"Horrible? Frightening? What did that dog do to you?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure? He didn't do anything. One minute I was there. It was beautiful. The next I was gone. Down, away from the beauty." Tohru said.

"You aren't making any sense." Kyo said. He tilted her head up. He brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes that had plastered themselves to her face with the help of her tears. He then continued to wipe away the remaining tears. She was blushing.

"I was so scared, Kyo." She said burying her face in his shirt one more time.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It was too creepy." Tohru said.

"Are you sure? I hear talking about it makes it better." Kyo said. He was rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I feel like I'm going to faint. Can we sit down?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded and basically carried her over to his bed.

"Want to talk?" Kyo asked.

"If you say it will help."

"I think it will." Kyo said cupping her face with his right hand.

"Okay. I was in the ocean. It must've been near the Bahamas or something because the water was clear. It was beautiful. Then it touched me. It swam right under me. I was scared. I looked down and saw a shadow. It was huge. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then it dragged me down. It got dark. I tried to scream and ended up wasting my oxygen. Then, I passed out. I was so frightened. I knew I'd be safe here. I'm sorry for bothering you Kyo." Tohru said. She's started to cry again. The tears were falling like a light rain. One after the other.

"I don't mind, Tohru. Honest. I want you to come to me whenever you feel frightened, or worried, or whatever. I want to be here for you, always." Kyo said. He was brushing away tears again.

"Thank you, Kyo." Tohru said.

She fell asleep in his arms. He didn't bother to change his shirt. He figured it was better that way. If she started to cry again, that was.

They stayed that way the rest of the night. She was latched onto his shirt and he had his arms around her. He couldn't think of a better situation. She was with him, he was able to comfort her after a nightmare, and she was still here.

He fell off to sleep shortly after her.


	5. I Promise

Kyo woke up the next morning. Tohru was still clinging to his shirt. Her tears had stopped flowing and his shirt was dry. He looked down at her. Her face was framed with the sunlight coming in from his window. Tohru looked like an angel. _His _angel.

Tohru stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo. He looked down at her.

"Good morning", He said.

"It is, isn't it?" Tohru asked snuggling closer to him.

"Yep." Kyo agreed.

"The morning sun is beautiful." Tohru said shielding her eyes to look out the window.

"I guess. But I can think of something more beautiful than all the morning suns." Kyo said. Tohru blushed, but decided to play dumb.

"What would that be Kyo? The flowers on the Cherry Blossom trees in spring? A rainbow after a storm? The trees in the fall with the red, gold, orange, and yellow leaves?" Tohru asked.

"None of those. They're pretty, yes, but I'm thinking of something better." Kyo said.

"What?"

"You, Tohru. Can't you tell? You are the most beautiful thing in my life."

"Oh, Kyo." She said. She hugged him and he kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"I love you." Kyo said when they pulled apart.

"I know. I love you to Kyo." Tohru said.

"I want you to stay with me." Kyo said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tohru said.

"No. I want you to stay here, with me, forever." Kyo said.

"I can't. I have to go make breakfast and clean. I'm sure you can't stay in your room forever either." Tohru said.

Kyo slapped his forehead. _How could she have missed that? I want her here, next to me, for the rest of our lives at least. Maybe I have to do this proper. With a diamond ring in a black velvet box. With me in a suit and her in a dress. I should be down on one knee in a dimly lit restaurant._

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Kyo said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Tohru, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"Um. Whatever you want I guess. Shigure and Akito took the kids out today. Then, you have to get to Shishou's. I'll probably clean." Tohru said.

"How about some fish?" Kyo asked.

"For breakfast?" Tohru asked.

"Sure. I've got to have strength to go to Shishou's." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said. She got up and went over to the door. He followed her and closed the door behind them.

They walked down stairs. Tohru went into the kitchen and started the fish. Kyo had requested Salmon, as always.

"Smells good." Kyo said.

"I know. It isn't done though." Tohru said.

"How much longer?"

"About twenty minutes." She said putting it in the oven.

"Okay." Kyo said. He was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. He was reclining making the front legs of the chair go off the floor.

"Kyo, you're going to fall sitting like that." Tohru warned.

"So?"

"You'll get hurt." She said walking over to the table.

"Fine." He said as he stopped reclining.

Tohru sat there in silence. Kyo had gone out for the remainder of the minutes to exercise. Tohru could see him through the window. He wasn't sweating yet, but his muscles were rippling under his black t-shirt. His hair was still unruly, which was just the way Tohru liked it.

The timer buzzed. Tohru went over to the oven and took the fish out. Kyo heard the timer and went in for breakfast.

He took his seat again and Tohru put a plate of fish and glass of milk in front of him.

"Thanks." He said. He waited until she had her food to start eating.

He finished quickly. Tohru was still eating.

"I'm calling in sick." He said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I'm calling Shishou and telling him I'm sick." Kyo said.

"Was it the fish? Are you okay?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"The fish was great. I just don't feel like going to 'class' today."

"You have a test, don't you?" Tohru asked knowingly.

"No. I don't. I just want to stay here. I haven't missed a day yet. I deserve a break."

"But it is still school. What if Shishou won't let you take over the dojo because you miss a day?" Tohru asked.

"Who else would he give it to? I'm the only person he's ever entrusted with anything."

"But, don't you need to go? Don't you need to keep up on the work and everything?"

"I'll be fine. Shishou won't give the dojo to anyone but me. I'm his next in line anyway. He won't get mad." Kyo said. He went over to the phone in the living room and dialed Shishou's number.

"Hello?" Shishou asked.

"Hey. It's Kyo."

"You sound awful. What happened?"

"I barely said anything. I think I'm sick." Kyo fake coughed.

"Uh huh. And this cold just happened to show up on this day?"

"What is 'this day'?" Kyo asked. He had actually forgotten.

"The day you were supposed to teach your first student."

"Oh, right." Kyo coughed again.

"Look, the poor kid is already down here." Shishou said.

"But I'm sick." Kyo protested.

"Sure. You know. When we were in the mountains, I got a cold. It verged on the flu. I still got up everyday and taught you. A master is supposed to be tough. Are you trying to tell me you can't handle this kind of pressure?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all. I just have something I have to do today. I'm sorry, all right? I'll be there early tomorrow. Promise."

"Fine. I want you here really, really early, Kyo. You have run out of chances. See you in the morning." Shishou hung up. Kyo placed the phone back on its base.

"Was he mad?" Tohru asked. Kyo turned around.

"No. He understands." Kyo said.

"That's good. What are you going to do today?" Tohru asked.

"I'm going out." Kyo said.

"Oh. Have fun." Tohru said. She turned to walk into the kitchen.

"You're coming with me." Kyo said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Go get changed first. Something nice. I'll be ready in a minute." Kyo said. He bounded up the stairs and went into his room.

Tohru stood frozen for a minute, and then she too went up and into her room.

Kyo was in his room. He was throwing clothes out of his closet. Nothing was right. He had black shirt after black shirt on the floor. He was desperately trying to find a suit jacket or something. _No, no, NO! Why don't I have anything! This sucks!_

The same thing was happening in Tohru's room. She was pulling out dress after dress. _He said nice. As in dressy nice or walking around town nice? _Tohru had a pile of sundresses on her bed. She also had two laundry bags with two fancier dresses in them.

Back in Kyo's room, things weren't much better. "That's it!" He said to himself. He was frustrated. He threw the clothes off his bed. He tossed them into the closet and closed the closet door. He went over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. There was the suit Shishou had given him. It belonged to Kyo's biological grandfather. Kyo only met his grandfather once. At which time he blamed him for his curse. Kyo's grandfather still put money in a bank account for him, which Shishou now had control of.

The suit was in a black box. Kyo had never opened it. Shishou had given it to him and he stuck it in his dresser drawer. _I hope this fits. _Kyo prayed as he took the box out and set it on his bed.

Kyo took the lid off the box. In side was a simple black suit. Kyo took the top out and held it up. He looked in the mirror. _Well, here goes nothing._ Kyo thought. He slipped on the jacket. It fit. _Thank God_. He then went for the pants. They fit.

He checked himself one more time in the mirror. Black shirt, black suit jacket, black suit pants, black socks, and shinny black shoes. _I wish I could scuff these up a little._ Kyo thought looking at his shoes. He rubbed them back and forth a couple times on the carpet.

Tohru looked at her dresses. She had no idea which way to go with. Formal or casual? She decided to look and see what Kyo was wearing.

Tohru peeked out her door. Kyo was in the hall by his door. He was wearing the black suit. Tohru closed her door and went back to her bed. She went over to her bed. She put her sundresses back in her closet and looked at her fancier dresses. There was a red one and a blue one. She looked at both of them. The blue one was definitely more showy. The V-neck, spaghetti strap, and slit skirt didn't leave much to the imagination. It was her mom's and Tohru thought she should hold onto it.

However, the red dress had a scooped neck, hardly any back, and short, off the shoulder sleeves.

Tohru tried on both anyway. The red dress was the better choice. She kept it on and went over to her bed. Under the bed was a make up kit she never used. She pulled it out and applied a little blush, some eyeliner, and mascara. She checked herself one more time in the mirror. She wasn't wearing much make up, but she thought she looked okay. She grabbed a simple red clutch and put her ID, wallet, and extra make up in it.

She headed out the door. Kyo was still standing by his door.

"Are you ready, Kyo?" She asked. He'd been starring at his shoes. He looked up when she'd asked that.

"Yeah." Was all he managed to say.

"You look nice Kyo." Tohru said looking him over.

"Thanks. You look, wow." Tohru blushed.

"Thank you." She said. He took a deep breath, took her hand in his and they went down stairs and out side.

"Are we walking?" Tohru asked.

"Course not." Kyo watched as the car that would be driving them pulled up. Of all the people to step out, Hiro did.

"Hiro?" Tohru asked.

"Isn't my choice to be here. Hatori called me and asked if I would drive you. He said Kyo would pay me."

"Fine. Just drive us to the place Hatori mentioned." Kyo growled.

"Of course." Hiro said. He climbed back into the driver's seat while Kyo and Tohru got in the back.

Hiro drove off to the restaurant. When they arrived, Kyo told them to pick them up in an hour. Hiro waved his hand and drove off.

"Come." Kyo said leading Tohru to the restaurant. He opened the door and led her over to the podium where a waiter was standing.

"Table for two." Kyo said.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

"Sohma." Kyo said. Tohru was looking around. This was the first time she'd been to a restaurant this fancy.

"Right this way", the guy said ushering Kyo to follow him. Kyo pulled Tohru out of her trance. She followed him down to a private room.

"There you are." The waiter said when they'd taken their seats. He placed the menus in front of them and left.

The room was private. A separate diner room with candles, china plates, curtains, etc.

"See anything you like?" Kyo asked.

"Yes." Tohru sounded unsure.

"Are you sure? We can go some where else, if you don't like it here." Kyo said.

"It's just the price." Tohru said.

"Never mind the price. I'm paying. Get whatever you want." Kyo said.

"O-okay." Tohru looked back at the menu.

The waiter came back in. He'd brought a selection of wines with him and asked for their orders. They told them what they wanted and Kyo took a bottle of red wine. The waiter said it would be ready in a few minutes.

Once the waiter was gone Kyo put a black velvet box on the table.

"Open it." He told Tohru.

"Okay." She took the box. She held it in her hand and slowly opened it. Inside was a small sapphire ring.

"That was my great grandmother's, my grandfather's mother. I never knew her, and I only met my grandfather once. He was an only child, I was his only grandchild, that's why I have it now, or you have it. I know it isn't a diamond or anything, not yet at least. It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring. I haven't found the right one of those yet. Anyway. Tohru, I promise to be with you forever. To watch over you and care for you. I promise to do my best. I promise to be a person you deserve and one worthy of your love. I promise." Kyo said. Tohru hadn't taken the ring out of the box.

"Oh, Kyo. It's beautiful." Tohru whispered. Kyo reached over and took the ring out of the box. He held it up to Tohru. She looked at it. He slipped it on her right hand ring finger.

"Promise to stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course." Tohru said. He leaned across the table for a quick kiss. Then the waiter came in with the food. He placed the plates in front of them and headed back out.

They finished their meal. Kyo helped Tohru out of her seat. They walked up to the front counter to pay the bill. Tohru heard the amount and told Kyo it was too much. He denied it and paid. They left hand in hand. Kyo was fingering the ring on Tohru's finger.

Hiro was outside waiting to pick them up.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiro asked. Then he noticed the ring on Tohru's finger. "Never mind, then."

Kyo and Tohru climbed into the back seat. Hiro drove them home in a comfortable silence.


	6. The House

The next morning, Tohru woke up. She recalled the events of the previous night.

_Start Flashback: _

_Hiro drove her and Kyo home. He stopped the car right in front of Shigure's house. Kyo got out first and helped her out. She purposely gave him her right hand. He smiled when he took it. _

_Hiro got out too. He went over to Kyo and stuck out his hand. Kyo placed some money in his hand. Hiro waved a slight wave and got back into the car. He drove off. _

_Kyo lead her back inside. Shigure wasn't here yet; so neither was Akito or the kids. Kyo took her hand and lead her upstairs. _

_He stopped outside of her door. He gave her a kiss. It was a long and loving kiss. _

"_I love you." Kyo said when they pulled away._

"_I love you too, Kyo", Tohru whispered._

"_Goodnight." Kyo said._

"_Goodnight, Kyo." Tohru said. He turned to go to his room and she turned into hers._

_She closed the door. She changed out of her dress. She hung it back up in her closet. She then grabbed her pajamas. It was a new set that Arisa had given her. It was a pink tank top with three hearts, a big one in the middle and a small one on each side of the big one. It had the options of plain pink shorts or long pants with a similar pattern._

_She took the shorts and climbed into bed._

_She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on her door._

"_Yes?" She asked. The door creaked open and Kyo stood in the doorway._

_She bolted up._

"_Tohru?" He asked._

"_Kyo? What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I…um…wanted to ask you something. Can I come in?"_

"_Sure." Tohru said. She swung her legs over the side of her bed so that she was in a sitting position._

_Kyo walked in. He headed straight over to her and sat on the ground next to her bed._

"_I wanted to ask you something. But now, I think it's stupid." He said._

"_Nothing you say is stupid. What do you want to ask me?"  
_

"_I was thinking. Even before we became sorta engaged. This…well, I think it's best for everyone. I sorta like the arrangement too…um, well…"_

"_What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked. She knew this was making him uncomfortable. He was blushing, she could see that._

"_You know I'm not very good with this kind of thing. So, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm getting my own place and I think…I think… I think you should move in with me." Kyo stopped, not knowing what she would think of that._

"_I would love to, Kyo." Tohru said hesitantly. _

"_You would? That's great! I mean, um, that's what I was hoping for."_

"_Have you found the place yet?" Tohru asked._

"_Actually, yeah. I have. I already own it and everything. It's right next to Shishou's dojo. He actually helped me find it." Kyo said._

"_What does it look like?" Tohru asked. _

"_Oh, it's pretty much empty now. Shishou was going to hook me up with some of the furniture he's got in his attic. It's just the right size. It's got a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom in the hall, an office, a small den, then it's got a basement, an upstairs with three bedrooms, one is the master bedroom and it's got a master bath, then the two other rooms share a bathroom, there's also a small room upstairs that could be used as either an office or a guest room, another bathroom, and an attic." Kyo said. He'd grabbed a notebook off Tohru's desk and was mapping out the house._

"_It sounds big." Tohru said._

"_Not once you see it. This house is bigger than it. You'll like it, trust me." Kyo said._

"_I trust you. I just think it's a little much." Tohru said._

"_Well, go ahead and think that. But once you see the house, you'll love it. I did." _

"_Okay." Tohru said. Kyo stood up. And leaned over her. He gave her a long kiss. _

"_Just wait till you see it." He said._

"_When can I see it?" Tohru asked._

"_Tomorrow. ASAP." Kyo said._

"_Okay. Goodnight, Kyo." She said as he headed out the door._

"_Goodnight Tohru." He said. He closed the door and went back to his room. _

_End Flashback_

Kyo had asked Tohru to move in with him. He'd already gotten a house and was arranging to get furniture_. _

Tohru changed into a sundress and went out into the hall.

Nobody was up yet. The house was still dark and quiet. She went downstairs and started making breakfast.

She was making pancakes when Kyo came in. He was quiet so she wouldn't hear him. He waited until she started her humming to walk over to her.

She was humming a song when he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She spun around and he kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He repeated."Do you want breakfast?" She asked. "Yeah, but not here." He said with a smile. "Why not? What's wrong with eating here?" She asked. "I want to eat somewhere else. I still want you to cook, if that's okay." He said. "Sure. When are we leaving?" "Now." He said. "Wait. I have to leave Shigure and Akito a note first." Tohru said. "Fine. Hurry up though." He said. He gave her another kiss and then went to wait in the living room. Tohru took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Shigure and Akito.

Dear Shigure and Akito,

I have gone out with Kyo to run errands. I'll be back later. Breakfast is ready whenever you want it. There is plenty of food to heat up for lunch if we aren't back by then.

Tohru

That should do it. Tohru thought as she placed the note on the kitchen table.

Then she went into the living room. Kyo was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Kyo asked standing up to meet her.

"Yeah. How far is it?" Tohru asked.

"Not far. A little closer than Shishou's." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru took his hand and he led her out the door.

They walked to the house. It was beautiful. It was done in stone and had a huge window in the front. It had a couple windows at the top for the rooms upstairs.

"Do you like it?" Kyo asked.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I love it a lot Kyo."

"Good. Come on inside. I want to show it to you." Kyo said. He took her up to the front porch.

"It's even better up close." Tohru said.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this yet, but I feel like I have too." Kyo said. He picked Tohru up bridal style and carried her across the thresh hold.

Tohru laughed when Kyo brought her inside.

"I guess Shishou was already here." Kyo said looking around. The house had furniture in it. Kyo put Tohru down in the living room.

"Shishou has good taste." Tohru said as she placed a hand on the plain white sofa. Other items were also in the room. Such as a light blue straight back chair, a white recliner, and a blue loveseat. The whole room was blue and white.

"As long as you like it. I want you to see the kitchen. Come on. It's this way Tohru." Kyo said. He pushed passed a swinging door. The kitchen was on the other side.

"Wow. It's huge." Tohru said looking around the kitchen.

"If you want, we could change the theme." Kyo said. The kitchen was done in yellow with snapdragon flowers.

"Oh, no. It's beautiful." Tohru went over and placed a hand on the counter top by the sink.

"There's still more to see." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo showed her the rest of downstairs. The office, the den, and the bathroom downstairs each had their own little theme.

"I think it's perfect, Kyo." Tohru said.

"You haven't seen the upstairs yet." Kyo said.

Kyo took Tohru upstairs.

"Here's the bathroom in the hall." He said opening the door.

"It's perfect." Tohru said.

"That's what you've said about everything." Kyo laughed.

"Well, it's true." Tohru said.

"Come on." Kyo led Tohru to the other three rooms. The two that shared a bathroom had a common theme. The small room was done in an old fashioned style.

"Shishou didn't put anything in here." Tohru said when she looked at the small room.

"Didn't know what you wanted to use it for. An office or a guest room." Kyo said.

"Well, I don't know. I've always wanted to try and paint. Could we make it an art studio?" Tohru asked.

"Art? If that's what you want." Kyo said. He closed the door.

"Yes, art. I want to try it." Tohru said. Kyo smiled.

"Alright. We'll get some art supplies. Now, I want to show you the master bedroom. It's this way." Kyo said heading down the hall.

The master bedroom was the last room at the end of the hall.

"It's so far back." Tohru said.

"That's because it's so big." Kyo said. He opened the door and ushered Tohru inside.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Nice huh? I did all this. Well, I can't say that. Haru helped me pick out some of this junk." Kyo said.

The room was done in a sky blue and snow-white theme. The bed was blue and white, white frame with blue sheets. The carpet was blue, the curtains white, and the wall white with blue trim.

"It's great." Tohru said.

"Wait till you see the bathroom." Kyo said. He walked over to another door. It was by a huge walk in closet.

He pushed open the door.

"I'm starting to think this was a little much", Tohru said. She was looking at the huge linen closet in the bathroom, the separate tub and shower. The tub, not to mention, had those spa jets. The blue and yellow tile, which was the color the room was done in. The his and her sinks, the mirrors, the light fixtures, everything.

"Hardly. The Sohmas' are wealthy, remember? This house pretty much came like this. Minus the sinks, the lights, etcetera. Those, I bought with the help of Shishou." Kyo said.

"It just seems like too much." Tohru said.

"Well, no offence, but you used to live in a tent. I'm sure an apartment would seem like too much for you."

"It probably would." Tohru admitted.

"See, for me, this is just right. Even though I wasn't part of the Zodiac, Shishou was still paid for taking care of me. And have you seen his house? _That's _a little much, but for him, it's perfect. I grew up in that house, minus the trip to the mountains. I could actually get a bigger house, and be okay."

"I'm not complaining. I'd love to live in a house like this. " Tohru said.

"Good thing you're moving in then, huh?" Kyo asked with a smile.

"I guess." Tohru said. Kyo leaned over to her and gave her a long lingering kiss. She kissed him back.

"Now, what about breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, right. What's here?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. Go check _your_ kitchen." Kyo said with a smile.

"_My_ kitchen. I like the sound of that." Tohru said.

"I thought you would." Kyo laughed. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Tohru opened the refrigerator door.

"Um, do you want fish or fish?" Tohru asked.

"Man. Shishou knows me too well." Kyo said.

"I could run out to the store if you want something else." Tohru said.

"Nah. Fish is just fine." Kyo said.

"Salmon?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Tohru started the fish, and then went over to sit at the kitchen table with Kyo.

"The house is beautiful, Kyo. I really like it." Tohru said.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you'd like it. I'd sorta bought it with you in mind, even though I hadn't asked you to move in yet." Kyo said, a blush creeping across his face.

"Well, it works. I just love _my_ kitchen." Tohru said.

"I have to admit, I could get used to you cooking in it." Kyo said.

"Have you told Shigure and Akito about this yet?" Tohru asked.

"He knew I was thinking about moving out. He doesn't know I bought a place or asked you to move in with me." Kyo said.

"We have to tell him sometime." Tohru said.

"Why? I'm sure he could figure it out on his own."

"Yeah but I wouldn't feel right. I can't imagine waking up and saying 'We're leaving, Shigure. Have fun making new arrangements for a house keeper and a babysitter'." Tohru said.

"I doubt you'll say it like that." Kyo said.

"I don't think I will either, but that's basically what's going to happen." Tohru said.

"You don't have to stop baby sitting if you don't want to. I just don't think it's right to be cleaning a house you no longer live in." Kyo said.

"But I can't just leave Shigure to do it on his own. You know he won't. I've been living there for more than five years now." Tohru said.

"Yeah, but now your living here." Kyo said.

"Not yet, I'm not. I still have my stuff at Shigure's." Tohru said.

"So what? We'll get it later today." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said. She stood up to check the fish. It was done, so she took it out and served it.

"Yeah. I could get used to this." Kyo said. Tohru smiled.

They ate their meal. Tohru cleaned the dishes and then put them away.

"Are we going to Shigure's to tell him and get your stuff?" Kyo asked her when she was putting the last dish in the cupboard.

"Uh, I guess. Do you realize, this will be the fourth time I've moved?" Tohru asked.

"Well, hopefully it'll be the last." Kyo said. He bent down to give a kiss full of love.


	7. Authors Note: Fair Warning

Fair Warning: I think it's turning into a T rated story. IDK. I'm changing the rating anyway. Stop reading now if you're not into that kind of thing. Thanks for reading it this far. Vixen-Fire-Fox


	8. Moving Out

Kyo and Tohru walked back to Shigure and Akito's house. They were planning to get Tohru's stuff and go back to the house.

When they opened the door, however, the scene was a little different.

"Tohru, thank goodness your back. He's got a fork and has been chasing me around with it all day!" Shigure wailed running over to Tohru.

Tohru watched as Mahito came out of the kitchen with a fork in his hands.

"Die!" Mahito made machine gun sounds as he ran over to Shigure.

"Shigure! Grab him! Don't let him hurt himself!" Akito said running in after him.

"Hurt himself? What about him hurting me?" Shigure wailed.

"Grow a backbone would ya?" Kyo asked. He grabbed the fork from Mahito who was in the middle of 'shooting' Shigure.

"Hey! Give back. NOW!" Mahito said trying to grab the fork back.

"Nope." Kyo went into the other room and put the fork somewhere Mahito couldn't get it.

"You can't ever, ever leave again Tohru! You see what he does when you leave?" Shigure cried.

"But, um, I'm…" Tohru couldn't tell him now. He looked so desperate.

"Like she's staying here! It's crazy over here. You're all crazy. I'm not leaving Tohru here. That's why I've gotten my own place and she's moving in." Kyo said returning from the kitchen.

"You can't leave me my flower!" Shigure cried.

"_She's_ your flower? Since when has _she _been your flower?" Akito asked enraged.

"Well, that's um, you're my bouquet. Love. Akito." Shigure tried.

"Don't you dare try that with me. _Love. Akito. _I'm your _bouquet_? What kind of junk is that?" Akito yelled.

"C'mon. Let's get your stuff." Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear.

"Okay." She said and they slipped upstairs.

They went into Tohru's room.

"Need me to help you pack?" Kyo asked.

"That's alright. I think I can pretty much do this." Tohru said grabbing a suitcase and putting clothes from her dresser in it.

Kyo went over to her closet and pulled out her sundresses. He then took out her two dressy dresses.

"This is what you were wearing that night." Kyo said holding up the red dress.

"Yep." Tohru said. She took it and laid it next to her suitcase.

"I'd kill to see you in this one." Kyo said holding up the blue dress. Tohru blushed and took it.

"That was my mom's." Tohru admitted.

"So? I'd still like to see you in it." Kyo said. He handed her the rest of the things from the closet.

"I'm finished." Tohru said. She had three bags packed.

"Three? I didn't think you had that much stuff." Kyo said taking the bags.

"Well, one has my sheets, blankets, and pillows from this room. And the other two have my clothes. Oh, and be careful with that one. It's got my mom's picture in it." Tohru said pointing to one of the bags.

"Sure. Did you make sure you got everything?" Kyo asked when they were out in the hall.

"Yep." Tohru said nodding her head. They headed down stairs where Akito was still giving Shigure a piece if her mind.

"Please don't leave me Tohru!" Shigure begged getting down on his knees.

"She's already packed. Come on, Tohru, let's go." Kyo said leading her out the door.

"You better beg me to stay, Shigure." They heard Akito say as they left.

They walked back to the house. Kyo opened the door and put Tohru's stuff down in the hall.

"Man, I'm tired." Kyo said.

"You should have let me carry one, Kyo." Tohru said.

"Not a chance." Kyo said.

"The at least let me take them to my room." Tohru said.

"Nope. Not that either. Just give me a minute." Kyo said.

"Do you want some water?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded and she went into the kitchen to get him some.

When she came back, Kyo had moved the bags to the steps.

"Here's your water Kyo." She said handing him the glass. He chugged it and handed it back to her.

"Just set it down and I'll take it in the kitchen later." Kyo said, heaving the bags up the stairs.

"Okay." Tohru said reluctantly as she set it on an in-table in the living room.

Kyo was already upstairs when she returned.

He'd placed her stuff in the hall.

"Where are you sleeping?" Kyo asked.

"Um, well, I hadn't really thought about that." Tohru said.

"There's one of the two rooms that share a bathroom, or the master bedroom." Kyo said.

"Um, well, I guess that depends on where your room is." Tohru said. A blush was working its way across her face.

"Well, I'm in the master bedroom." Kyo said.

"But, didn't you just say I had the option of sleeping there?" Tohru asked. Kyo was blushing now.

"Yeah, I did. I'll be in there too. So, where's it going to be?" Kyo asked. Tohru went back and forth between options.

Ooh! Where will Tohru sleep? Please R&R and tell me where. I honestly have no clue. I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks for reading! :)

- Vixen-Fire-Fox


	9. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

Author's note: Another boring note. THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT!

I have severe writers' block! My cousin told me to have her take the master bedroom. Another reviewer said the same thing. I have one word for them. PROBLEM. Kyo is already in the master bedroom. I can't decide if Tohru should have her own room or share one with Kyo. This is a matter of life and death for my story people (and probably my mental state too). I need tips, help, anything! What do you think should happen? I know this isn't a chapter, but it's the best I can do right now. Please comment and tell me what you think should happen. Thanks in advance for all the help. Vixen-Fire-Fox

P.S. My last Author's Note said it might have to be rated T. I don't know anymore. Help! And many thanks.


	10. Unexpected Visitor Yuki's Back!

Tohru went back and forth between options.

"Well, the double room is practical. It's got a bathroom. Um, hmm." Tohru was blushing.

"Never mind what's _practical_. Where do you _want_ to sleep?" Kyo asked. Tohru had been standing there for almost twenty minutes deciding where to sleep.

"I want… I want to… I want to know where I should sleep! Oh, Mom! Help me!" Tohru looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry over sleeping arrangements! It's the easiest question in the world. Do you or do you not want to share a room with me?" Kyo asked. He was blushing too, although it wasn't as obvious. He knew all the things that could happen if they shared a room, now that the curse was broken and all.

"I, um, well I do, yes." Tohru said in a barely audible whisper.

"Okay then. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kyo asked taking her bags into the master bedroom.

When they were in the master bedroom, he put her things over by a dresser.

"That one can be yours." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said. She hesitantly walked over to it and opened the top drawer.

"It isn't going to bite you." Kyo said. He went over to the bed and flopped down.

Tohru put most of her stuff in the dresser.

"What?" Kyo asked when she stopped.

"Well, I can't fold my dresses and stick them in a drawer. They're all full." Tohru said.

"Use the closet. It's a wonderful invention where you can hang your clothes in a vertical fashion. The clothes go on these little things called hangers." Kyo joked.

"I know that." Tohru said. She walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked worriedly when he saw her freeze up.

"It's huge!" Tohru said. She still hadn't moved.

"It's called a walk-in closet. It's a wonderful invention-" Kyo started but was cut off by Tohru.

"Don't start that. I know what it is. I'm just surprised. It's almost as big as the other small room." Tohru said.

"So? We've got to have some place to store our clothes. Pick a side and I'll take the other one." Kyo said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to pick your side first? What if I take the side you really liked the best. What if-"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care so much about my clothes. I'll wear things out of the dirty laundry basket. I have done that. Before you came along, I didn't do a lot of laundry. I figured it'd just get dirty again anyway." Kyo said.

"Okay." Tohru said. She disappeared into the closet and hung her clothes.

Kyo was watching the T.V they had in their room when she came back.

"Seems like you've been gone a long time." Kyo said. He was making a joke at how big the closet is.

"I wasn't gone more than a few seconds." Tohru said closing the closet door.

"Huh. Seems like a lot longer. Then again, when you're away from me, time takes longer to pass." Kyo said.

"That's so sweet, Kyo!" Tohru said. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Uh huh." He said hugging her back. She pulled away, but he pulled her back into a kiss.

"What about lunch?" Tohru asked, when they pulled apart.

"What about it?" Kyo asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Tohru asked. Kyo's stomach rumbled, answering that question for him.

"I guess I am." Kyo said.

"What do you want?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. Something besides fish. I seem to be having that a lot lately."

"Good. I'm sick of fish too. I mean, it'sokayifyouwantsomebecauseI'llfixit." Tohru said. (It's okay if you want some because I'll fix it.)

"Calm down. I'm not mad. I'm kind of glad you're sick of fish too. What else is there?" Kyo asked.

"Chicken." Tohru said.

"That's just like fish. Oh, well. Chicken is better than nothing right now." Kyo said. He stood up off the bed and went downstairs with Tohru.

They went into the kitchen. Tohru started cooking the chicken.

"Do you think Shigure will be alright?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kyo asked.

"Akito." Tohru said simply.

"She can't do anything to him." Kyo said, although knowing full well she was capable of _killing_ him.

"I'm just worried about Mahito and Keiko. I wouldn't want them to, um, you know if worse came to worst, lose their dad. I know what it feels like and", Tohru stopped. She rubbed her hands under her eyes.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked concerned. He left the kitchen table where he'd been sitting.

"I'm okay." Tohru said. Kyo still went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her close.

"You don't have to continue. I know what you're trying to say. I don't think Akito would hurt him too much." Kyo said. Tohru nodded.

"I think I'm okay now." She said pulling away.

"Okay." He let her go and went back to sit down.

Tohru finished cooking and put the food in front of Kyo and herself.

MEANWHILE:

Back at Shigure's house things were a mess.

"I'm sorry! Honey, please, it won't happen again." Shigure said ducking behind the couch to dodge a candle Akito had thrown.

"Oh you bet it won't! When I'm done you won't be here again!" Akito said.

"Please, love! I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Shigure begged.

"Go Mama!" Mahito shouted from the kitchen.

"Mama", Keiko whispered.

"Look what you're doing Shigure. You're frightening the children!" Akito yelled at him. She went over and hugged Mahito and picked Keiko up out of her seat.

"_I'm _frightening them? What about you?! You're the one throwing candles!" Shigure said.

"Stop yelling!" Akito yelled.

"ME? YOU WANT ME TO STOP YELLING? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Shigure yelled.

"I said stop it!" Akito yelled.

"Wow. This is sure nice to come home too. Anything else big happen while I was away?" Yuki asked. He'd come back early from college.

"Yuki! Thank goodness you're here!" Shigure said scrambling to his feet and running over to his younger cousin.

"I see you haven't grown a backbone while I was away." Yuki said.

"That's very funny Yuki. You try dodging candles and having someone yelling at you, telling _you to_ _stop yelling_ none the less." Shigure said.

"Yuki, welcome back." Akito said. Once the bond between her and the other zodiac animals was released, she became a lot friendlier.

"Thank you. Where's Tohru?" He asked.

"She moved. Here's her address." Akito said handing him a piece of paper.

"She moved?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't blame her either." Akito said.

"I'm going to stop by and see her." Yuki said. He grabbed his stuff and took it up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room and saw all his furniture was replaced with Superman, Batman, and Buzz Lightyear things.

"What the hell!" Yuki screamed. As a rule he never liked to cuss, but this situation seemed to call for it. He dropped his stuff and ran downstairs.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Akito asked.

"What's the matter? What's the matter?! Oh, I'll tell you! How dare you give my room to Mahito. Where's all my stuff?" Yuki yelled.

"It's downstairs in storage." Akito replied.

"When I get back you better have replaced all that crap up there and have my stuff back. It's idiotic you replaced my stuff! Put it back before I come home!" Yuki yelled. He walked over to the front door.

"Yuki! Yuki please don't leave me!" Shigure cried before he slammed the door.

He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He looked at the address and started walking.

It didn't take long for him to reach the house.

"Wow. A little much for her isn't it?" He asked looking at the front of the house.

He walked up to the front door and knocked.

Kyo and Tohru had finished their lunch when Yuki knocked. Kyo was in the living room and Tohru was doing dishes.

They heard the knock.

"Kyo, can you get that please?" Tohru asked. She was drying dishes now.

Kyo got up and went over to the door. He opened it to find Yuki on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked equally shocked.

"I could be asking you the same question." Yuki replied.

"No you couldn't. I live here." Kyo said.

"I thought Tohru lived here. That's what Akito said." Yuki said.

"I own this house, but yeah, she lives here too." Kyo said.

"You live together? Since when?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Well, technically today, but she agreed yesterday." Kyo said.

"She 'agreed'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Yuki grumbled.

"It means she decided to move in with me." Kyo replied flatly.

Tohru entered the living room just then.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed. She ran over and gave the other guy a hug.

"Nice to see you too", he said hugging her back. This made Kyo growl involuntary.

"Your back early! Please come in." Tohru said. She moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Nice place Kyo", Yuki said when they were in the living room.

"It is." He replied flatly.

"Who told you we were here?" Tohru asked.

"I stopped by Shigure's first. He and Akito were into some argument. She was throwing candles, of all things. I asked where you were. She said that you'd moved and gave me your address." Yuki said.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by." Tohru said.

"Humph." Kyo mumbled.

"I am glad to. I found out you moved and wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that I know the cat is here, I'm-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care what you think!" Kyo shouted leaping to his feet.

"I'm less worried. Honestly Kyo. You should let people finish their sentences before you interrupt." Yuki said.

"You're _less worried_?" Kyo asked in shock.

"Obviously. I'm glad Tohru has protection. I wouldn't want her living on her own. I felt better going to college knowing that Shigure had gotten married. I feel better going back knowing she's moved in with you." Yuki explained.

"What the…" Kyo started.

"That's great Yuki. Thank you for being worried about me." Tohru said. She put her right hand on his and he smiled. He looked down and saw the ring.

"Congratulations are in order. Kyo, why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked pointing to the ring.

"Do I ever tell you anything?" He replied.

"No, but I'm shocked Tohru didn't mention it in one of her letters." Yuki said.

"Letters? What letters?" Kyo asked.

"I keep him updated with letters about what's happened here. I don't want him to miss out while he's away." Tohru said.

"And I greatly appreciate them." Yuki said.

"And sometimes Yuki writes back. He writes about what happened while he was away. What's going on up there, with him." Tohru said.

"You write to each other? Why didn't I know about this?" Kyo asked.

"You never asked Kyo." Tohru said slowly.

"I want to see some of these letters." Kyo said.

"I have them in a box. Hold on a second." Tohru went upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a small plastic box.

"It's got all of Yuki's letters to me, and a copy of mine to him." Tohru said.

Kyo grabbed a handful and started reading.

"You don't mind do you?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"No. I'm pleased you kept my letters." Yuki said.

Kyo continued reading.

"Who the heck is 'Machi'? She seems to be showing up in your letters more than once." Kyo said.

"You remember Machi, don't you Tohru? She was in the student council with me. Turns out she applied and got into the same college as me." Yuki said.

"Yes, I do remember her. She's a very nice person once you get to know her." Tohru said nodding her head.

"That she is." Yuki replied.

"Oh, man. You got it bad. Listen to this. 'Dear Tohru, Machi came over again last night to study. She was over really late and ended up falling asleep on my couch. I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, I got her a blanket and a pillow. She slept there all night. I woke the next morning and she was still there. I made coffee and tea and waited for her to wake up. When she woke, she asked me what the square root of pie was. I couldn't answer honestly, because pie is a number that we haven't found the end to yet. I asked her why she needed to know and it took her a moment to answer. "Because. That's what Professor Jameson asked me in my dream. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one who didn't know." She finally answered. She looked different when she was thinking hard. Good different. I can't describe it.' It goes on and on." Kyo said.

"So what? Like Tohru isn't the same way with you." Yuki said suddenly.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I shouldn't have said anything." Yuki apologized.

"It's okay, Yuki." Tohru said.

"What does she write?" Kyo asked.

"That's not my place to say." Yuki said.

"What do you mean 'that's not my place to say'? You just brought it up." Kyo said. Yuki stood.

"I shouldn't have said that in the first place." Yuki said.

"Well, you did! Get back here!" Kyo yelled.

"I haven't gone anywhere. Thank you Tohru for you hospitality. I must get going now, however. I promise to stop by before I leave again." Yuki said. He went over to the door. Tohru stood and waved goodbye to him as he closed the door.

She looked back at Kyo, who was still wanting the answer to his question.


	11. The First Night

"What did you write Yuki about?" Kyo asked.

"I've still got dishes to do. Excuse me, Kyo." Tohru said, trying to get past him.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you wrote him about." Kyo said grabbing her wrist.

"Why don't you just go look?" Tohru asked, taking her free hand and pointing to the box.

It was laying on the coffee table with a few letters surrounding it.

Kyo made the mistake of letting Tohru's wrist go. She took the opportunity and bolted up the stairs.

For someone as clumsy as Tohru, she sure managed to make it up those stairs in record time.

Kyo grabbed two letters and bolted up the stairs after her.

"Tohru? Where are you?" Kyo asked. He tried all the doors. They were all unlocked except for the master bedroom.

He went over and knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"Why are you hiding? Is what you really wrote that bad?" He asked.

"I think so." Tohru admitted.

"Come on. Open the door." He begged.

"No." She said.

"Please?"

"Promise not to laugh, or get mad?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Kyo said. Honestly. He wouldn't laugh.

He heard he unlock the door and open it a little. He stuck his foot in the crack so she couldn't change her mind.

"Remember. You can't laugh." Tohru said.

"I won't laugh." Kyo said. She opened the door the rest of the way. He stepped inside and went to sit on the bed with the letters. She stood by the door, ready to run if necessary.

He started reading the first one. She grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait. Huh? Now what does..? This is… Who? Um…" Kyo was mumbling incoherent words.

"I'm sorry. It's bad. I shouldn't have asked that." Tohru said when Kyo sat the letter down.

"Come here." Kyo said. Tohru shook her head.

"No. You're mad." She said.

"I never said I was mad. Come here." He said again. She clutched the doorknob harder as he moved to the very edge of the bed.

"I'm not coming over there." Tohru said. Kyo stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"You didn't have to do this." He said waving a letter in front of her face.

"Yes I did." She said quietly.

"No. You didn't." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. I like you the way you are. You didn't have to ask Machi what she does to make Yuki happy."

"Yes I did, Kyo. I know you aren't much like Yuki, but I'm sort of like Machi. I figured I could make you happier if I asked her questions." Tohru said. She was blushing vigorously.

"I like you already. Don't change yourself. I'm extremely happy to just have you love me back." Kyo said. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Kyo." She said.

"If you want me to stop writing to Yuki, I will." Tohru said. He could hear the sadness in her voice at the thought of not writing to the rat.

"No. If it makes you happy, write. Write to him if that's what you want." Kyo said.

"Oh, thank you so much Kyo!" Tohru said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." He said.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing. We had a late lunch. I'm still full." Kyo said.

"I am too. Good." Tohru said. Kyo went over to the bed and flopped down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V..

Tohru watched him flip channels. She was still standing by the door.

"What? You want this side?" He asked.

"Huh? No, that's fine." She said blushing as she went over to the bed and sat on the other side.

"What do you want to watch?" Kyo asked. He was still flipping channels.

"What's on?" She asked.

"That's what I want to know. Five hundred channels, not to mention that HD and 'On Demand' stuff and there's nothing."

"Maybe you should look at the guide. It'll tell you what's on." Tohru said.

"You're funny, Tohru. I'm a guy. Guys don't ask for directions. Looking at a T.V. guide is basically the same thing as asking for directions to the best shows. Not going to happen." Kyo said, still flipping endlessly.

Kyo eventually settled on one of those 'Nature' channels on National Geographic. Something about lions.

"National Geographic?" Tohru asked.

"If it gets to violent for you, let me know." Kyo said, but by the time he said it he was already deeply interested in it.

"Okay." Tohru said.

"Man, look at her go. Wow. Two in one. That's cool." Kyo said watching a lioness tackle a mother and baby gazelle.

"The lioness will now step aside to let the males eat. The Alpha male comes first, followed by the Beta male. The other males, and the lionesses will have to wait their turn." The narrator said.

"I'm going to go change." Tohru said standing up.

"Uh huh." Kyo said absentmindedly.

"And get a drink of water."

"Uh huh."

"Do you want anything?"

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Uh huh."

"Kyo. Listen."

"Uh huh." He said slowly averting his eyes from the T.V..

"What do you want to drink?"

"Huh? Nothing I'm fine. Why? Did I say I wanted something?" Kyo asked.

"No. Never mind." Tohru said. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

"I'm going to get water." She tried again.

"Uh huh." Was his response. She went out the door and down to the kitchen.

She got a glass of water and stayed down stairs for a while. She found a pad of paper and a pencil and started drawing.

She'd been down stairs for a while when Kyo became worried and went to find her.

"How was the show?" She asked when he came into the living room. She was still drawing.

"Okay, I guess. What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I came to get some water. And then I started drawing. It's not going very well though." She said studying her drawing.

"Let me see." He said. He walked over to the couch where she was sitting and took the pad out of her hand.

"I couldn't get the T.V. right." She said.

"What are you talking about? This is great." He said.

He was looking at a drawing of him. He was sprawled on the bed with the remote in his hand. The T.V. had a picture of a male lion, mane and all.

"I wanted to try. This was the first thing that popped into my mind." Tohru said.

"I look good in this picture. Are you sure you've never drawn before?"

"No. Never. This is my first time, besides the little scribbles I used to do for my mom when I was three and four." She said.

"Huh. Well, it's good. Sure you still want that art room?" He asked.

"Yes. This is just drawing. In that room I could paint." She said.

"Then we'll get you that art room. Are you coming back up stairs or what?" He asked standing and handing the drawing back to her.

"I'm coming", she said putting the drawing down on the coffee table.

She went upstairs after she'd put her glass in the sink.

By the time she got up stairs he was already in his pajamas and under the covers.

"Want to watch something on T.V.?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she climbed into bed next to him.

He handed her the remote and she flipped channels until she found a black and white movie.

"A movie?" He asked.

"It just started. We didn't miss anything." She said noting the beginning credits.

Casablanca was playing. (AN: If you haven't seen this movie, I highly encourage you to. It is one of my favorites.)

They sat through the whole thing.

"That was actually pretty good." Kyo said when it ended.

"Wasn't it?" Tohru asked. He took the remote and turned the T.V. off .

"It's eleven thirty." He said.

"Good night." Tohru said as she stretched and yawned.

"Good night." He repeated.

Kyo turned on his side and pulled Tohru close to him. She couldn't sleep. Sure they'd slept in the same room before, but this wasn't like the other times. The other times it was either in his room or hers.

But this, this was different. This was not his room, nor hers. It was _theirs_. Together. She couldn't sleep with this fact. She knew she'd get used to it eventually, but not tonight.

Kyo sensed her restlessness.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Then why can't you sleep?"

"Because you're talking to me." Tohru said. It was true. When she was talking she couldn't sleep.

"I wasn't talking to you before." He said.

"I'm just not used to this room. Or bed." She said.

"Do you want to change rooms?" He asked.

"No. I'll get used to it. Good night, Kyo." She said closing her eyes.

"Let me know if you're uncomfortable or if you want to change rooms." He said as he held her closer and fell asleep.

"Okay. Good night." She said again.

"Good night."

**Sorry this one took longer to put up. I had to write it at the library do to my sister needing my computer. I couldn't write this, well yeah I could because it's here, but it was hard to. My dad came and stayed while I typed it. He got up and looked over my shoulder so many times. He thinks I'm doing a history report, so I toggled every time I heard him get up to come over here. He left for a minute. Then this really, and I mean really, cute guy sat down across from me. I didn't look in his direction but two times. (Okay three if you count the time my dad walked back in and I looked over to see him come in.) But each time I looked over he was looking at me. It didn't go much farther than that, but once I got up to print this out, he tapped on his computer screen and pointed to what he'd written. In big bold letters he'd written, "I'll be here Saturday." I blushed like mad and went to print my 'History Report'. Yeah, I actually wrote a fake one. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	12. I Could Get Used To This

Kyo woke up the next morning. He looked at Tohru. She was still sleeping.

_I can't blame her. We were up until past eleven-thirty last night._ Kyo was kind of tired too, even though he would never admit it.

Tohru stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. The sun coming through the window was blinding. She shielded her eyes.

Kyo jumped up and went over to the window. He closed the curtains.

"Good morning." He said when he went back over to the bed.

"Good morning." She sighed.

"I could get used to this." Kyo said.

"Get used to what?" Tohru asked.

"Waking up next to you." Kyo said. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her head.

"Uh huh." Tohru said.

"I'm going out to train or exercise or something." Kyo said. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

He came back out a minute later dressed in kaki pants and a black shirt.

"I'm going to start breakfast." Tohru said.

"Alright." Kyo said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Pancakes. Two of them." He said. She nodded as he left the room.

She changed and went to make the breakfast.

She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Kyo was training outside. She watched him out the window as he ran and jumped and kicked and punched.

She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so funny.

She finished making breakfast and sat it on the table.

Kyo came back in.

"How was your exercise?" Tohru asked.

"Just fine." He said sitting down.

"Ready for breakfast?" Tohru asked as she took her seat.

"Am I ever." He said digging in.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru said with a smile.

"I could get used to this." He said taking another bite.

"Yeah." Tohru said.

They ate all their breakfast. Tohru cleaned up and Kyo went to take a shower.

She was cleaning the living room when he came back down. He was changed into another black shirt and kaki pants.

"I've gotta go to Shishou's. I won't be back for lunch." Kyo said. Tohru put down her dust rag.

"All right. I'll see you later, right?" She asked.

"Course. I'll be back by six." He said. He went over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye. Tell Shishou I said hi. Have fun." Tohru said.

"Have fun? At 'school'? Yeah right." Kyo said with a laugh as he went out the door.

Tohru finished cleaning and went to sit on the couch. She picked up her drawing and started to complete it.

She'd been working on it for almost twenty minutes when there was a frantic knock at the door.

Tohru stood up and walked over to it. She opened it and Shigure ran in.

"Shigure? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Hide me! She's coming! And she's got him with her! I've never been so afraid of him in my life! Help me Tohru, help me!" Shigure begged.

"Who does Akito have with her?" Tohru asked as Shigure ran into the living room.

"Him! Hatori! She's recruited him!" Shigure said.

Before Tohru could say anything else, Akito and Hatori ran in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Tohru." Hatori said.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I just have some business to take care of." Akito said eyeing Shigure.

"No! I told you they were coming for me! Tohru! Tohru save me!" Shigure tried. Akito went over to him and held him while Hatori said another apology and went to drag Shigure out of the house.

Tohru watched as Shigure was dragged away by Hatori and Akito.

_Oh, poor Shigure. I hope he'll be okay._ Tohru thought as the front door slammed closed.

She kept cleaning until one. She went to get something for lunch.

She ate by herself wondering how Kyo was doing at the dojo.

-MEANWHILE-

At the dojo, Kyo is trying to train his first student.

The student was Reiji. He is eight years old.

"No! You have to put your whole body into the punch!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down Kyo. Don't get upset. Try to show him how to punch." Shishou said. He was standing in a corner watching Kyo.

"I don't get it." Reiji said.

"Look kid. Don't give up. Try punching like this." Kyo threw punches at the dummy that was used for teaching purposes.

"Very good. Try showing him now." Shishou said. Kyo took Reiji's wrists and guided them at the dummy.

"Oh. I get it. Like this", Reiji said throwing a punch at Kyo's stomach. Kyo doubled over quickly.

"Yea. Like that. Oww." Kyo said, out of breath.

"That was good, Reiji. Kyo, good work. Let's take a break." Shishou said.

"Water. I need water." Kyo said. Reiji had caught him off guard and knocked the wind out of him. Shishou got him a glass and he drank it.

-BACK AT THE HOUSE-

Tohru finished her lunch, cleaned her dishes, and went to watch some T.V..

She'd been watching a show on the Discovery Channel when someone knocked on the front door. She stood up and went to answer it.

Yuki was on the porch.

"Tohru. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Yuki said.

"What?" Tohru asked when he stepped into the house.

"Akito and Hatori came by, right?" He asked removing his shoes.

"Uh, yeah. They came to get Shigure." She said. He went into the living room and sat down.

"Stupid. I told him they'd look here." Yuki said.

"Uh, was something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Akito's still mad. She might kill him." Yuki laughed.

"That would be horrible!" Tohru said.

"She wouldn't really kill him." Yuki said reassuringly.

Tohru nodded and took a seat next to Yuki on the couch.

"You aren't leaving yet, are you?" Tohru asked.

"No. I just had to get out of that house. She's this close to throwing a phone book." Yuki said.

"Oh, poor Shigure." Tohru said.

Yuki reassured her and she talked to him. She offered him some lunch, which he accepted. She made him some soup and he ate it gratefully.

"Akito's cooking doesn't compare to yours. Your cooking is also so much better than that stuff I get on the campus." Yuki said.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru said with a smile.

He finished eating his lunch, stayed a little longer and talked.

After a few minutes, he said he had to get back. He thanked Tohru again and left.

She was alone until Kyo came back home around six.

"Hey. I'm back." He said when he opened the door.

"Welcome back. I'm in the kitchen." Tohru called. Kyo went into the kitchen to find her making dinner.

"Smells good." He commented.

"That's what you always say." She laughed. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I could get used to this." He whispered into her ear.

"Uh huh." She said.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" He asked.

"Um. In a minute. How was the dojo class today. Who'd you teach?" Tohru asked.

"Some kid named Reiji. Taught him how to throw punches." Kyo said. He touched his stomach and winced. Tohru turned around and saw his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said. Tohru reached out to touch him and he moved away.

"No you're not. What's wrong."

"Nothing." He said. He went to sit down at the table.

"Kyo. Let me see." She said walking over to him. Before he could protest, she'd pulled up his shirt and reveled a bruise that was huge.

"Told you it was nothing bad." He grimaced as she placed her hand on it.

"Yes it is. Here", she said standing to get an ice pack.

"What?" He asked when she handed it to him.

"Hold it to your bruise. It'll help relax the bone." Tohru said.

Kyo did as he was told. Tohru finished making dinner. She and Kyo ate in a comfortable silence. He grimaced every time he rearranged the ice pack.

They finished their dinner and Tohru did the dishes while Kyo went to take a shower.

He went into the bedroom after he was done. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts and got into bed and started watching cartoons.

Tohru came up a few minutes later. She changed and crawled into bed next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Reiji just has a powerful punch." Kyo said.

"Oh. Okay." Tohru said. She climbed under the covers and turned on her side.

Kyo turned off the T.V. about a half an hour later. He turned on his side and pulled her close like he did the night before.

Tohru smiled.

"You know. I could get used to this." She said quoting him.

"That's good." He said. He smiled and fell off to sleep shortly after her.


	13. A Memorable Breakfast

Kyo woke the next morning to find that Tohru wasn't asleep next to him. She wasn't _anywhere_ next to or near him. He sat up and looked around.

"Tohru?" He called. Nothing.

"Tohru?!" He tried again. Again nothing.

"Where is she?" He asked himself jumping out of bed.

He ran downstairs. And looked in the living room. She wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen. Not there either.

Kyo went back into the living room to think.

Where could she be? She's never down anything like this. To just disappear without a note? Not like Tohru. Where is she?

Kyo ran back upstairs. He looked back in the master bedroom. She still wasn't there. He looked in the two spare bedrooms. Nada. He looked in the last room. The office, or paint room.

He opened the door and Tohru was asleep on a chair in the corner. A picture of a sunrise was on the canvas.

_When did she get a canvas? When did she get paint? When did she get up to paint this?_ Kyo asked as he walked over to the painting. He then turned his attention to Tohru.

"Tohru…" He said softly walking over to her. She stirred a little.

"Tohru…" He tried again. She turned in the chair and fell off. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Tohru. What are you doing in here?" Kyo asked walking over to her and helping her up.

"I had to paint it." She said slowly.

"What? The sunrise?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded her head. He pulled her to her feet.

"It was so pretty." She said.

"When did you get all this stuff?" He asked.

"Yesterday. When you were at Shishou's." Tohru said.

"When did you get up to paint this?" He asked.

"Um. Five? Maybe four? More like four." Tohru said.

"We didn't go to bed until eleven thirty again and you got up at four?" Kyo was mad.

"I'm sorry. I had to paint it. Look at it. The wonders of the world are all around us everyday. This is just one of them. The fact I had to get up early is just a bonus." Tohru said.

"The dark circles under your eyes aren't a bonus. C'mon go back to bed." Kyo said leading her out of the room.

"But I have to make breakfast. And clean." Tohru protested when he took her into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about the house. It's clean enough. And as for breakfast, I'll make it. You just get some sleep. I'm sure you can sleep for at least an hour. I can't cook as fast as you." Kyo said. He walked Tohru over to the bed and she laid down.

"But Kyo…" She yawned.

"No buts. Just go to sleep." Kyo growled.

"Alright." She said. He walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Kyo?" She asked.

"What!" He turned around.

"Um…"

"I didn't mean to yell. What is it?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said slowly.

"Yeah, whatever. Your welcome." He said closing the door. She smiled and he went down to make breakfast.

Kyo was working in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. He dropped the spatula and went to answer it.

Akito stood on the front porch.

"Ah, Kyo. Good to see you. May I come in?"

Before Kyo could answer Akito was in the living room.

"Now wait a minute!" Kyo yelled running after her.

"At least take off your shoes!" He yelled again. Akito was seated on the couch.

"Not very much of a host are we?" Akito tsked.

"No. Not when someone barges into my house, uninvited, when I'm busy!" He yelled.

"Shh, Kyo. You'll wake Tohru." Akito hushed.

"What? How'd you know about Tohru?"

"Obviously oblivious. You're cooking. It either shows Tohru is sick, or you want something." Akito's eyes danced with mischief.

"Shut up! She's just needs to sleep." Kyo said.

"So you already got something." Akito said.

"Hell no! What is your problem?!" Kyo yelled.

"Never mind what my problem is. You have many more than I." Akito said.

"What is your problem? Never mind that question. Did you come here to insult me?!" Kyo was really mad now.

"Never mind what I wished I'd come here for. I have business to attend to."

"What business?" Kyo asked taking a seat.

"My husband, Shigure. He needs counseling. Needs to get away for a while. I figured the place you trained on the mountains might be a good place." Akito said.

"The place I trained on the mountains? What does that have to do with counseling?" Kyo asked.

"He needs to toughen up a little. He runs away at everything. I figured sticking him in the wilderness, where he would have to meditate under waterfalls and fight bears." Akito said.

"I didn't meditate under waterfalls or fight bears!"

"Well, maybe he could come back stronger than you." Akito said.

"No way! He can never surpass me!" Kyo said jumping to his feet.

"Then it's settled. He will become your next student. Thank you Kyo. Good day." Akito said standing. She left for the door before Kyo could stop her.

"Now just wait a minute!" Kyo said running after her.

"I really must be going." Akito said stepping out onto the front porch.

"You can't just volunteer me for this!" Kyo yelled. Akito closed the door.

Tohru came downstairs in her robe.

She walked up to him. He was still standing by the door fuming quietly.

""Um, Kyo?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"AHH!" He said spinning around.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

"No. I'm just…It's just…Akito." He mumbled.

"Akito? What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"She wants me to train that stupid dog." He said.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Tohru asked.

"No! There is no way I'm training that dog." He said.

"Oh, and Kyo?" She asked.

"What?"

"I think you burnt the eggs." She said. They heard a beeping noise and smelled smoke. Kyo ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, where there was once a pan holding golden yellow eggs was now a pan holding a black chalky substance.

"Crap." Kyo mumbled throwing the pan into the sink.

"It's okay, Kyo. Can just eat cereal." Tohru said pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"No! I was going to make you eggs for breakfast and that's what your going to eat." He said taking the box and putting it back into the cupboard.

"Um, that's great Kyo, but…" She watched as he clutched the counter top and hunched over a little.

"But what?" He asked.

"We're out of eggs." Tohru said.

"CRAP!" He yelled.

Tohru cracked up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Kyo. It's just…It's just…This is so funny." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Um. This. This is the first time you've tried to make food in this house, and you mess it up." Tohru laughed.

"Umm…"

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. This is a meal gone wrong and it's just so funny." Tohru said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I guess it was funny, huh." He said. He looked at the pan in the sink.

"Yeah." Tohru agreed.

"You think Yuki would want this as fertilizer for whatever plant he has now?" Kyo asked.

"I don't think so. Eggs have sulfur in them. I don't think that's very healthy for plants." Tohru said.

"Oh. Then I guess it can just fertilize the trash bag." He said scrapping the burnt eggs into the trashcan.

"Cereal then?" Tohru asked.

"I guess." Kyo said. Tohru got the bowls and cereal and he set the table.

She poured the cereal and some milk into two bowls. She put the bowls on the table.

"Thanks." Kyo said. They ate their breakfast and then Kyo helped Tohru clean the table and dishes.

"You know, this was actually a great breakfast." Tohru said.

"Cereal? How is cereal a great breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"It's one I won't forget. The first time you tried to make me breakfast, ended up talking to Akito, burning the eggs, and having to settle for cereal." Tohru said.

"I guess I won't forget it either." Kyo said. He finished the dishes and gave her a kiss.

"Definitely not forgetting this." Tohru said.

Kyo just smiled.


	14. Compatible

Kyo was on the phone with Hatori shortly after breakfast was over.

"No. Yes. She wants me to train him." Kyo said.

Tohru watched from the couch as Kyo talked on the phone.

"I'm not going to do it. Can't you tell her that? Well why not!"

"I'm not yelling Hatori. Why can't he just go somewhere else? Why do I gotta do it?"

"That doesn't help Hatori. Thanks a lot. Yes I'm being sarcastic. Whatever. Bye." Kyo hung up the phone.

"What did Hatori say?" Tohru asked.

"He's no help. Says it might be good for me and him." Kyo said sitting down.

"You really don't want to train him do you?"

"No. I don't." Kyo said.

"Don't you kind of owe him? He did let you live in his house during high school." Tohru said.

"No. I don't owe him. I didn't want to live there."

"But you had no other choice, it was either Shigure's house or the street." Tohru said.

"You're trying to make me feel guilty aren't you?" He asked looking at her.

"No, but I do think you owe him."

"I don't want to train him though."

"Then do it as a favor for me. I'd hate to see Akito really hurt Shigure. Even if it's just one lesson, please? Please, Kyo?" Tohru asked. He hated how her eyes widened like a child's when she begged. All right, he didn't really hate it, but he hated what it was making him do.

"Fine. One lesson. That's it." He said. She hugged him.

"Thank you Kyo. You won't regret this." She said.

"Watch me." He said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Anything." He said.

"Let's go over to Shigure's and tell him that he's your new student!" She said with a child like smile.

"You had this already planned, didn't you?" He asked. She jumped up and nodded. She went over to the door, slipped on her shoes, and headed out. Kyo followed after her.

They walked to Shigure's. When they reached the house they could hear him crying.

Tohru ran to the door and opened it.

"Tohru! She's done it! She's sending me to Kyo!" Shigure said running over to her.

"Oh, relax! This won't hurt you!" Akito said coming after him.

"Not Kyo! Please! Let's find some other alternative!" Shigure pleaded.

"Glad to see someone feels the same way." Kyo said.

"Now Kyo, that isn't nice." Shishou said coming out of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I came to see your future student. To make sure you were compatible." He explained.

"And what's the verdict?" Tohru asked.

"They are more than compatible." Akito said with a grin.

"NO!" Kyo and Shigure yelled.

"Yes." Akito said with the same evil grin.

"Oh, okay." Shigure said with a wink.

"Huh? What?" Kyo asked confused.

"Teach me Master. I am your humble student." Shigure said falling to his knees in front of Kyo.

"No! Stop calling me Master. Don't ever call me Master." Kyo said.

Shigure pulled on one of Kyo's pant legs. Kyo looked down.

"Just fake it." He whispered.

"Oh, okay." Kyo said with a wink, quoting and mimicking Shigure.

"Rise student. Our first lesson begins at seven tomorrow." Kyo said.

"In the moning?" Shigure whined.

"Yes in the morning." Kyo said.

"But…But… That's a whole, wait a minute…One, two three, four", Shigure was counting on his finger, "five, six, seven. Seven hours before I usually get up."

"You get up at two in the afternoon?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, a writer does his best thinking later in the day. Ever heard that 'Just because one is not awake, doesn't mean he's sleeping'? The life of an author." Shigure said.

"What kind of quote is that? When you're not awake you're sleeping! What is that? Some lazy writer's quote?" Kyo asked.

"Of course not! It is not just some 'lazy' _author's_ quote. It is the authors' creed. What we all live by." Shigure said.

"It's stupid! That's what it is!" Kyo yelled.

"See? Totally compatible." Shishou said.

"Yes." Akito agreed.

"I must get going, but it was good to see you again. Good bye, Shigure, Akito, Kyo, and Tohru." Shishou waved as he stepped onto the porch.

"Bye!" Tohru called after him.

"I think we should go to." Kyo said.

"Bye." Akito said.

"Bye Master. Tohru." Shigure said.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled before the door closed.

They started walking home.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe not for you." Kyo said.

"It was nice to see Shishou."

"That depends on what you think nice is." Kyo grumbled.

"It great that you and Shigure are compatible." Tohru said.

"Tohru. Stop trying, all right? This isn't helping." Kyo said.

"I-I'm sorry." Tohru said.

"It's alright. That just wasn't something I wanted to do today. Or any day." Kyo said.

They reached the house and went in.

"What do you want for lunch?" Tohru asked heading into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

Tohru just prepared some soup.

They ate and then cleaned up.

"You know, I don't think training Shigure will be so bad." Kyo said as he finished drying a dish.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Tohru asked taking the plate and putting it away.

"Well, many things. For one, he has to do whatever I say, whenever I say. For second, he has to get up early. What did he say, seven hours earlier than when he gets up? That will be funny. For third, Akito is going to pay me. A nice amount if I say so myself. Fourth, Shishou can see me in a real situation. He can actually watch me work with some one other than Reiji and be able to put aside his fears of me owning the dojo. And fifth, it will make you happy, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, it will make me very happy, Kyo. Wow, it sounds like you did a lot of thinking." Tohru said.

"Yep." Kyo agreed and put away the last dishes.

"Want to watch some T.V.?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Kyo said and followed her into the living room.

She turned on the T.V. and handed him the remote.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Tohru said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I figured that there were more pros than cons." He said.

"I love you, Kyo." She said.

"I love you too." He said. She gave him a kiss and they went back to watching T.V..


	15. Training Has Begun

Kyo and Tohru had gone to bed rather early that night. Kyo said if he was going to put up with Shigure tomorrow, he'd need a good night sleep. So they went up stairs at nine thirty.

When they went into the bedroom, Kyo immediately flopped down on the bed.

"Now, Tohru. I don't want you getting up early tomorrow morning." He said.

"Alright." She replied crawling into bed and under the covers.

"I'm serious. Don't think you have to go paint the moon at twilight or anything like that." He said.

"I won't. Good night, Kyo." She said falling off to sleep. He pulled her close and fell asleep after her.

They awoke the next morning at five.

"Tohru…" Kyo said nudging her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Time to get up." He said.

"Alright." She stretched and yawned before crawling out of bed. She changed and then went downstairs to make breakfast.

Kyo followed after her.

She made a quick breakfast of waffles. Kyo put butter and syrup on his. Tohru just added some syrup.

"This is good. I have to eat quickly. Gotta get over to Shigure's before seven." Kyo said shoveling a piece of waffle into his mouth.

Tohru ate hers slower. He finished before she did, washed his plate, and put it away.

"You're done already?" She asked.

"Yep. Got to go. See you later." He said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

Kyo went over to Shigure's house. He checked his watch. It was six thirty.

"Better early than never." He told himself. He rewrote the quote 'Better late than never' for this occasion.

He walked up to the door and knocked twice.

Akito answered quickly.

"Welcome Kyo. Shigure is still asleep, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind waiting." She said ushering him into the living room.

"I'm not waiting." He said. He turned and walked out of the living room, leaving a stunned Akito.

He walked up the stairs and into Shigure and Akito's room. Shigure was still asleep on the bed. He walked over to it. He saw that Shigure had an alarm clock, that wasn't even set. He also saw a note that said 'To Kyo' by it.

He went over and picked it up. He unfolded it. In Shigure's handwriting was a note to him.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Master, I think I'm too sick to train today. As I write this letter, I feel extremely sick, and I might be hospitalized. If you read this note, it assures you that I am either in the hospital, or no longer on the Earth. It pains me to write this, but I have no choice._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Shigure _

"Right. Hospitalized or 'no longer on the Earth'. And yet, he's still here. Okay, two can play at that game." Kyo said. He folded the note and stuck it in his pocket.

He walked over to the side of the bed Shigure wasn't on and lifted the mattress up. Shigure fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Earthquake!" He yelled struggling to his feet. He looked over as Kyo dropped the mattress.

"Kyo?" He asked.

"Training begins now." He said.

"What? But it's only six forty five in the morning." Shigure whined.

"I know that. That's why I'm here. You should always be prepared for your master. Now quickly change and come out side." Kyo said leaving the room.

"And if I don't?" Shigure asked.

"I'll get Akito. _And_ Hatori." Kyo said.

"Oh, no. Master please, don't!" Shigure begged.

"Don't call me that! Now hurry. You have less than ten minutes." Kyo said. He left the room.

Shigure quickly got ready and went outside. Kyo was in the backyard waiting for him.

"I'm ready master." Shigure said.

"A _kimono_? How do you expect to do martial arts in a kimono?" Kyo asked. This was really not worth what Akito was paying.

"I guess I wasn't thinking. Maybe I should just sit this one out and watch you." Shigure said, taking a seat on the porch.

"No! Go change into pants and a t-shirt and come back out here. Quick!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay." Shigure said disappointedly and went back inside.

"What am I doing?" Kyo asked. He sat on a rock and waited for Shigure to come back.

Shigure returned a few minutes later in a pair of sweats.

"Those look a little big." Kyo said.

"Well, I really didn't have anything else. I usually wear these after Thanksgiving and the New Years Banquet." Shigure said patting his stomach.

"Never mind. Just get over here." Kyo said standing up. Shigure walked over.

"What will I learn today?" Shigure asked.

"Basic punches and kicks."

"You mean we don't get to play with swords or guns or knives?" Shigure asked.

"For you, no. Now just watch this." Kyo started showing him basic moves. Shigure watched for a few minutes and then took a seat on the porch.

"Why are you sitting down?" Kyo asked.

"Watching you is making my legs hurt." Shigure said.

"Stand up. You've got to build endurance. You try some of the stuff I just showed you." Kyo said. Shigure stood up and started throwing punched.

"Ha ha ha. Some of your handy work, Kyo?" Yuki laughed from the doorway.

"What's it to you?" Kyo barked back.

"I just find it rather funny." Yuki said.

"If you think you can do a better job, you get over here." Kyo said.

"With pleasure." Yuki said. He walked over to Shigure.

"Look Shigure. You have to let your whole body follow your wrist into the punch. Then, you have to pull back in a swift motion. Just reverse the motion." Yuki said.

"Oh. It makes sense." Shigure said.

"See, that was easy." Yuki said.

"Like this." Shigure threw a punch and it hit Kyo.

"I thought a master was supposed to be better than his student." Yuki said.

"Shut up stupid rat. Who asked you anyway? Who asked you for help?" Kyo gasped. Shigure had a strong punch.

"You did. Now, I must be going." Yuki said with a laugh and went back into the house.

"Was that good?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. We will train again tomorrow." Kyo said and headed into the house. Akito saw him and rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shigure learned how to punch." Kyo said sitting down in on of the kitchen chairs.

"Good! Here's your payment, as promised." Akito said handing Kyo a check.

"Thanks." He said standing to leave.

"No, thank you." She said. He walked out of the house and went home.

Tohru opened the door when she saw him coming up the sidewalk.

"Welcome home. How was training?" She asked.

"I need another ice pack." He said. She moved out of his way and he made it to the couch before collapsing.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she went to get him an ice pack.

"I'll be fine." He said when she returned. She handed him the ice pack and he rolled up his shirt to reveal another bruise.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"For someone who doesn't act like he can do anything, Shigure has a powerful punch. But then again, it was all that rat's fault." He said.

"Shigure didn't want to learn? But what about yesterday, he seemed so eager", Tohru said thoughtfully.

"It was an act." Kyo said. He winced as he rearranged the ice pack.

"Oh."

"Here. Read this. It's funny." He said handing her the note Shigure had written. She took it and started reading it.

"What does he mean 'no longer on the Earth'?" Tohru asked.

"He means he died." Kyo said taking the note back.

"He thought he would die?" Tohru asked.

"No, he was just trying to use every possible excuse not to exercise." Kyo said.

"Oh." Tohru said.

"Yep." Kyo said.

"Are you going to go over there tomorrow?" Tohru asked.

"Yep."

"So I guess Shigure's training begins now, huh?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. His training has begun. Just look at this check." Kyo said handing Tohru the check that Akito had given him.

"Oh, but I couldn't! It's your money, Kyo." She said.

"Look. We live together, right? I think you could look at my 'pay check'." Kyo said. Tohru took it.

"Nineteen thousand five hundred and sixty four yen?" She asked surprised. (19564 Yen= Two Hundred U.S. Dollars)

"Nice, huh?" Kyo asked when she handed it back.

"Just for teaching him how to punch?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. By the time I'm done, we could be rich." Kyo said.

"Wow."

"Shigure's training has definitely begun." Kyo said.


	16. Sell Them?

Kyo had laid on the couch all that day. His stomach hurt him too much. First, Reiji and then Shigure. What could happen next? Tohru brought him his meals and sat with him for hours.

"Kyo, dinner's ready." She said waltzing in with a bowl of soup and some crackers.

"Thanks." He said as she set it on the coffee table and pushed it close to him.

"No problem." Kyo started eating a little at a time.

"Hey, can you change the channel?" Kyo asked. Tohru stood up and walked over to the T.V.

"Where's the remote?" She asked him.

"Dropped it under the couch. I'll get it later." He said. Tohru nodded and started to flip channels.

"This?" She asked flipping to a channel.

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"Wait a minute. Nope."

"This?"

"That's a commercial. I can't tell what it is." Kyo said.

"So, stop here?" She asked.

"For now." He said. She nodded and took a seat on the chaise.

"Now back to Leroy and Stitch." The announcer said in a way too cheery voice.

"_Leroy_? What happened to that girl? Lila…Lilia, Lilly, or whatever?" Kyo asked.

"Lilo? I don't know. Want me to change the channel?" Tohru asked standing back up.

"Yeah. Go to some other channel." Kyo said. He rearranged his ice pack and winced again.

Tohru kept flipping channels and ended up on old looking cartoons.

"Leave it. Must be like the History channel or something." Kyo said. Tohru went back to the chair.

They watched as an old looking Mickey Mouse walked over to an equally old looking Goofy and Daffy Duck.

"Wow." Tohru said.

"Cartoons got so much better." Kyo said laughing. The show ended and the Three Stooges cartoon came on.

"That music is annoying." Kyo commented on the theme song. (AN: If you haven't heard the theme song, I recommend you do, otherwise you have no idea what I'm talking about.)

They watched as the three of them did slap stick jokes.

"That was funny." Tohru said.

"That was dumb. Who's stupid enough to fall into a pail of water?" Kyo asked.

"Well, the other guy pushed him." Tohru said.

"Right. No look at that. He just pushed over a paint bucket onto the other guys head."

"All for laughs." Tohru said.

"Stupid laughs." Kyo said.

"Well, I guess." Tohru said.

"Just turn it off. I have a head ache." Kyo said turning over on the couch.

Tohru stood up and turned the T.V. off.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a nap. You can do whatever you want." Kyo said. Tohru went upstairs and started painting.

She didn't know exactly what to paint, so she just painted the first thing that came to mind.

She was choosing between the colors blue and brown the most.

"Almost right, just a couple more touches." She said taking a pencil and adding small, defined strokes.

She looked at the clock and realized she'd been up there for more than two hours.

"Uh. Well, you can't rush perfection." Tohru said looking at her painting.

She heard Kyo come up the stairs and call for her.

"I'm in here!" She called back. She heard him walk down the hall and knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

He slowly opened the door. He looked as if he'd just woken up. His hair was a disheveled mess, his shirt and pants twisted, and he was squinting.

"I'm beat. I think I'll head to bed." He said slowly.

"Okay." She said. She lifted up her painting and placed it in the corner.

"Did you just paint that?" He asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I've only been asleep for two hours!" He said.

"Kyo, are you okay?" She asked walking over to him.

"That couldn't have been done in two hours!" He said walking over to it. He picked up the picture and studied it.

It was a picture of a cottage. It was situated in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The sun was shinning down on it making it look radiant. A cobble stone path led to the door. Different colored flowers grew on the sides of the walk, making the grass look like a rainbow. Even more sprouted from the window boxes under the two front windows. The house was surrounded on both sides and the back by trees. You could see a doe and a fawn grazing in the background.

"Well, it was." Tohru said.

"You really have talent." Kyo said looking it over one more time.

"Well, thank you Kyo, but it really isn't anything special." Tohru blushed and took it from him. She placed it back in the corner.

"It's better than anything I could ever do." Kyo said when she turned back around.

"Well, like I said, that's really nice, but it just comes naturally. I don't feel like I'm doing that much." She said.

"Did you ever think that you had real talent?" He asked.

"It has never crossed my kind. I just took it as a hobby." Tohru said.

"That's surprising. Very surprising. Honestly, why didn't you think you had talent?"

"It's just a hobby I do in my spare time." Tohru said again.

"You never took lessons, did you?" Kyo asked.

"No", Tohru said shaking her head.

"Never had any training." He asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Your mom or dad never painted?" He asked.

"My mom wasn't very artistic. Neither was my dad." Tohru said.

"Never watched that guy with the poofy orange hair on T.V.?" He asked.

"When is he on? I'd love to see him paint something." She said with a child like enthusiasm, or a person who just met a movie star from their youth.

"Never mind when he's on. Tohru you have natural talent. Very good natural talent." Kyo said looking at the picture again and the one of the sunrise.

"So? I can paint, I guess, but what does that have to do anything?" Tohru asked following his gaze to her pictures.

"Tohru. Did you ever consider selling any of your paintings?" He asked.

"I couldn't!" She said.

"You couldn't, or you wouldn't?" He asked.

"Well, I could, but no one would buy them." She said.

"Who are you trying to fool? Look at them. Anyone out in their right mind would buy one, if not all of your paintings." Kyo said.

"But, how would I even start to sell them?" She asked.

"Take them to Akito tomorrow. She knows plenty of people who would want to buy these paintings. She'll help you." Kyo said.

"Akito? But…But…But I'd hate to bother her with this." Tohru said.

"She's very into art, no matter how much of it she seems to have. Who knows? She might even buy one from you." Kyo said.

"So, you're saying I should sell them." Tohru said.

"I'm saying you should consider it. I think you'd make a great professional artist."

"Professional? I don't think so." Tohru said.

"Just start painting a little more and you'll see." Kyo said.

"Alright." Tohru said slowly looking at her paintings.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Kyo said.

"No, I think I want to. I could take orders. It would be fun!" She said with a smile.

He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm going to sleep now. Don't stay up too late." He said turning from the room.

"I won't", she assured him as he left.

She sat the chair in the corner.

"Sell them? Okay. I think it could be fun. Selling them would bring in extra money. Okay, I'll do it. Sell them. I'll sell them." She said standing up and leaving the room.


	17. They're That Good? You Want More?

Tohru woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight out of their bedroom window. Kyo was clutching her close. She looked over at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful, so she decided not to wake him, as he never looks peaceful during the day.

She felt her stomach growl and thought she'd better make breakfast. She tried to roll Kyo off her. He mumbled something and flipped over.

She was getting ready to stand up when Kyo started talking.

"Wrong way." He mumbled. Tohru looked at him confused.

"Like this idiot." He said flipping over so that his head was face down on the pillow.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No! It's Master to you! _Mr_. Master." Kyo mumbled against the pillow.

"Kyo? What are you saying? Are you okay?" Tohru asked. She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder with her hand. He didn't move.

"Master! Master! Master!" He chanted. Tohru touched his shoulder again and he still didn't move.

"Kyo?" She asked shaking his shoulder this time.

"WHAT!" He jumped up yelling. He stumbled backwards, hit his head on the dresser, and fell to the floor.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled running over to help him.

He sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"When did I ask for a wake up call?" He grumbled.

"You didn't ask for one. You were talking in your sleep and I was worried." Tohru said as she helped him to his feet.

"I don't talk in my sleep." Kyo said.

"Yes, you do. You were telling someone to call you 'Master'. 'Mr. Master' if I remember correctly." Tohru said.

"I don't talk in my sleep." Kyo said again.

"Yes you do." Tohru said. Kyo just shook his head and followed Tohru downstairs.

She started making the breakfast.

"Fine. Okay? I'm sorry. I talk in my sleep." Kyo said.

"Huh?" Tohru asked turning around.

"I said I believe you. If you say I talk in my sleep, then I talk in my sleep." Kyo said.

"Oh. Okay." Tohru said finishing the breakfast and placing it on the table.

They ate in silence, Kyo shoveling his food and Tohru just nibbling hers.

Kyo finished first and put his plate in the sink.

"Hey. Do you want to come over to Shigure's with me? While I'm training him, you can show Akito your art work." Kyo suggested.

"I guess this is as good a time as any." She said. She finished the last bite on her plate and put her plate in the sink.

"Well, yeah. I could help you take them over there." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"We have to get going. It's almost six thirty." Kyo said. Tohru nodded and ran upstairs to get her paintings.

She returned a few minutes later with the paintings in slipcovers.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and went to get her shoes. He followed and opened the door. She stepped outside.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" He asked when they were half way to Shigure and Akito's.

"Y-yes. W-why do you a-ask?" She asked.

"You're nervous. I can tell because you're shaking." He said stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'm not ner-nervous." She said. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes, you are. Tohru, It's okay. Akito isn't that picky." Kyo said.

"But you said she liked art. She has to have preferences." Tohru said.

Kyo didn't respond. He pulled her over to the trees that lined the sidewalk. He leaned in and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"She'll love them. Believe me?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Tohru stammered.

"No, you don't." Kyo said.

"Y-yes I do." Tohru said.

"Just let me reassure you again. Just to be sure." Kyo said. He leaned in again and gave her another kiss. This one was a little longer.

"Feel reassured?" He asked her. She blushed and nodded. He took her hand and led her back to the sidewalk.

They continued on their way to Shigure's house. When they reached the front porch Kyo knocked.

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru asked. Kyo picked up on the insecurity in her voice.

"Need to be reassured again?" He asked turning around. She blushed a deep red and nodded.

He gave her a kiss and the front door opened.

"Smile Master!" Shigure said snapping a picture of them.

"What is your problem stupid dog!" Kyo yelled as he turned around.

"You told me yesterday that a student should always be prepared for his master. I was prepared." Shigure said.

"He got you there." Yuki commented stepping up beside the older man.

"Who asked you?!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

Instead of answering Kyo's questions, Yuki directed on at Tohru.

"What brings you here today?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I'm here to show Akito some paintings." She said.

"Paintings?" Yuki asked. Tohru beamed.

"Yes! I was painting yesterday, and the day before, and Kyo said I should bring them to Akito to see what she thinks." Tohru said.

"Kyo has an eye for art? Will the wonders of this amazing planet we call Earth, our home, never cease?" Shigure asked dramatically.

Kyo and Tohru stepped inside. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki went outside to the backyard to train. Well, Yuki went to watch and laugh at Kyo's mistakes.

Tohru sat on the couch in the living room with Akito.

"I understand you have paintings to show me." Akito said when she'd taken a seat.

"Um, yeah. I just started painting, but Kyo said I should show you. He said you have an artistic eye." Tohru said. Akito smiled.

"Yes I do. Well, let's see what you have." Akito said pointing to Tohru's side, where the paintings were still in their protective covers.

"Um, well, I only have two, but, well, here." Tohru said picking up one of them, slipping the cover off, and handing it to Akito.

Akito held the one of the sunrise in her arms. She looked it over carefully, examining every centimeter of the art.

"Well, Tohru. You certainly have a gift. You say you've never had training?" Akito asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I just started it as a hobby." She replied modestly.

"Well, I certainly love this painting. Can I see the other one?" Akito asked with a smile. She handed Tohru back the first one of the sunrise.

"Of course." Tohru said replacing the cover on the sunrise one and taking the one off the cottage one. She looked it over before handing it to Akito.

Akito took it and smiled a huge smile.

"My, my Tohru. You certainly have a wonderful gift. How much are you selling these for?" Akito asked.

"I hadn't really thought about price yet." Tohru said.

"Well, I'm prepared to offer you 5 398.50805 for this one." Akito said. (AN: 5398.50805 Yen= 55 U.S. Dollars.)

"That's too much." Tohru said.

"Nonsense. This is exactly what it's worth, if not more. Honestly Tohru. These are great." Akito grabbed her checkbook and wrote a quick check. She handed it to Tohru just as the three guys walked back into the room.

"Look at what I just bought Shigure." Akito said holding up the painting.

"Akito, honey, I don't mean to deny you things, but sweetie, that looks expensive." Shigure said.

"Only 5398.50805 Yen." Akito said. Shigure's mouth dropped.

"That's it?" He asked shocked.

"That's all you sold it for?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"Tohru made that and sold it?" Yuki asked completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Yes she made it. Oh and Tohru, how many more can you make?" Akito asked.

"Um, I never really thought about it." She said.

"So, does that mean as many as I want?" Akito asked.

"I guess so." Tohru said.

"Oh no! God help us all! She's gone and done it now!" Shigure cried as Akito smiled.


	18. Calli

Tohru and Kyo walked home after spending a little more than two hours at Shigure's. Tohru talked the whole time about what she would paint for Akito.

"Oh! Maybe I should do a lagoon at twilight. Wouldn't that look nice?" Tohru asked. Kyo just smiled. He'd never seen her so happy before. Of course she was excited about a lot of things, but this one subject in particular made her extra happy.

"Or, maybe a forest. It could be under the moon too. Maybe I should do a beach. With people and dogs. Oh, but that would make me want to do one of dolphins, which would make me want to do one of turtles, which would make me want t do one of frogs, which would make me want to do a rain forest or something. Maybe a black panther or a leopard." Tohru said.

Kyo smiled again and kept walking.

"Which one do you think I should do Kyo?" She asked when they reached their house. He walked up the stairs onto the porch and turned around.

"I think they all sound like good ideas, but I don't want you to get ahead of yourself. Oh, and if you do paint more, sell them for a little more than you did the first one, okay? It was well worth more than what Akito gave you." Kyo said taking out his key and unlocking the front door.

"You thought it was worth more?" Tohru said when she walked in the house.

"Way more." He replied dropping his keys on the coffee table. Tohru took a seat on the couch and Kyo then sat next to her.

"How much more?" She asked when he grabbed the T.V. remote. He turned on the T.V. and then turned to her.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not an art critic. Maybe you should see what other artist price theirs as." He suggested.

"All right." She said. She stood and went down the hall into the office.

She looked up what other artist sold their paintings for and sure enough, Akito had gotten a bargain. But, instead of Tohru getting mad that she got ripped off, she was happy because she'd sold a painting and Akito got a good deal.

She shut the computer off. If Kyo saw the difference in price, he'd be enraged.

She went back into the living room and took a seat next to Kyo who was watching the old Karate Kid movie.

"That's funny. He can't even take it from his blind Master. Poor kid. Haha!" Kyo laughed at the T.V. (Well, more like the kid on the T.V. but oh well.)

"Is the movie really that funny?" Tohru asked when it soon cut to commercial.

"Oh, yeah it is. This poor kid is failing." Kyo said. He propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"But the kid id failing. He's not going to be able to pass." Tohru said. Kyo thought it was actually funny that she was feeling sorry for a character in a movie.

"Tohru, remember it's a movie. Movies always have happy endings. That's the problem with people, we can't handle complexity. If the poor kid lost to the blind master, this movie would not have been a hit." Kyo said.

"So, he doesn't fail?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well, I've never seen the full movie, but I'm sure he doesn't. Kinda works with my theory." He said. She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the T.V. where a commercial was playing. A Bloodhound was helping a cat look for her litter box.

"Kyo…" Tohru started, but then trailed off. He still heard her. He turned his attention back to her.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Never mind." She said. He gave her a funny look.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me what it is." He said.

"I can't. It would be selfish." She said slowly. He was confused now.

"What is it? I told you, you can tell me, or ask me, for anything. What is it?" He asked again.

"Um… Can we get a pet? I know other artists have pets, and when you go to work at the dojo, and Yuki goes back to college, I'll be alone. Can we please get a pet?" She asked. He smirked.

"What kind of pet do you want?" He asked.

"Um, well, I don't know. Something easy to take care of, something calm." She said slowly. She was thinking really hard.

"You've got to have some idea." He said. She blushed.

"Well, I do. But if you don't want a pet like this, we won't get one. I don't want to offend you-" He put a finger to her lips to shush her and clam her down.

"I won't get offended. Unless you want a _rat_ or something." He laughed

Tohru shook her head.

"Then what do you want? A cat or something?" He asked. She blushed and nodded.

"You want a cat?" He asked with a questionable look.

"More than any other pet in the world." She said with a smile, her blush almost completely gone.

"And you thought that would offend me?" Kyo asked with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. I didn't know if you were still sensitive to the whole…_cat_ thing." She finished quietly.

"Like I said. I'd rather it be a cat than a rat." He said. She nodded.

"So, when can we get the cat?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whenever you want." He said. She smiled a wide smile.

"Can we go now?" She asked with the enthusiasm of a five year old.

"Yeah, I guess. I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie anyhow." He said turning off the T.V. and placing the remote on the coffee table.

She leaped to her feet and ran to get her shoes. He followed slowly and slipped on his shoes before heading out the door and walking down the sidewalk. Tohru was running ahead of him.

"The cats aren't going to disappear before you get there." He called. She stopped and turned on her heels. He caught up to her.

"I know. But I've never had a pet before!" She said. He shook his head.

They continued down the sidewalk and ended up in front of a pet store. Tohru stopped out front.

"Well, c'mon. The kitty awaits." Kyo said opening the door.

"Um…Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly. Kyo was thankful he still had his cat like hearing, but even with it he could barely hear her. He turned around.

"What?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Um, can we not by a cat from here?" She asked.

"Why not?" He asked. He let the door go and it swung closed.

"Well, I watched this show one time, and it said that pet stores get their animals from puppy mills. The same thing with cats." Tohru said.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, the Humane Society is right down the rode. Can we go there?" She asked.

"Alright. What ever makes you happy." He said. (AN: People, please do this in real life! This is true! Puppy Mills are animal cruelty, don't support them! Go adopt a poor homeless animal. You are guaranteed a much happier and healthier pet if you go to a Humane Society.)

"Thank you." Tohru said as they walked down the sidewalk again.

They arrived at the Humane Society and Kyo opened the door again. This time, Tohru walked in with a smile.

"Welcome. How may I help you today?" A lady behind the front counter greeted.

"We came to get a kitty!" Tohru said with glee.

"Aw, good for you. Come on, I'll show you where they are." She said walking around the counter and over to a door.

Kyo and Tohru followed. She led them into a room lined with cages and cats of every shape, size, and color were there.

"Wow! They're all just so cute!" Tohru said looking at each one.

"They each have a story to tell, that's for sure. You'll find a paper on their cage telling you it, along with their preferences. I can assure you all of them are highly adoptable." The lady said. She was mostly talking to Kyo, as Tohru was looking at different cats.

"Uh huh, thanks." He said.

"We get a lot of couples in here. How many years have you been married?" She asked.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"This is for your anniversary, right? We get many people who buy pets as anniversary gifts." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not married." He said looking over at Tohru.

"Oh, so it's a premarital gift then?" She asked.

"No. And our relationship really isn't any of your business lady." Kyo said. The lady looked totally taken aback.

"I'm sorry sir." She said as she turned to leave the room. "If you need anything, please let me know." She said. She opened the door and walked out.

"Kyo! What about this one? Look at her, she's beautiful." Tohru said. She was squatting by a cage looking at a calico cat. Kyo walked over and bent down next to her.

"If she's what you want." He said.

"Oh, do you not like her? Would you prefer an orange one?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't care what color the cat is. You'll be spending most of the time with her anyway." He said.

"Okay. I want her." Tohru said.

"Fine. What's her name so I can go tell that lady?" He asked.

Tohru looked at the tag on the cage.

"It says her name is Calli." Tohru said. Kyo watched as she put her hand against the bars of the cage and the cat rubbed against it.

_Lucky cat._ Kyo thought. Then he shook his head and headed out of the room.

He went and told the lady what they wanted. She nodded and told him that she was a very sweet cat. She then went into the cat room and unlocked Calli's cage. Calli immediately jumped into Tohru's arms and started purring.

_Lucky cat._ Kyo thought again. _SHUT UP!_ He yelled at himself mentally.

"Well, I see she likes you. She'll make a great companion." The lady said. She took the bed, toys, and litter box that had been in Calli's cage and took it into another room. She returned with a clean litter box and the same toys and bed. She handed them to Kyo.

"These were Calli's. We've found that they have an easier time adjusting to new surroundings if they have something familiar with them. So, here you go." Kyo took the stuff and followed as the lady went into the main room and rang up the adoption fee.

Kyo paid for the cat and the extra stuff she tried to throw at them. Tohru was completely oblivious as she held the cat lovingly in her arms.

The lady thanked Kyo for adopting Calli, congratulated Tohru on her new companion, and told them to call if there were any problems. Kyo nodded and opened the door for Tohru.

Tohru had put Calli in a carrier so that she wouldn't get loose on the way home.

"So, do you like her?" Kyo asked when they got home. Tohru set Calli's stuff up in the kitchen and living room and let her out of the carrier.

"Yes, I do Kyo. Thank you so much." She gave him a hug. He laughed and kissed her.

"Good." He said. She smiled again and gave him another kiss.

Calli walked over to them and started rubbing against Tohru's legs. Tohru picked her up and Calli hissed at Kyo. Kyo laughed.

"I can't remember the last time a cat did that. They used to all be attracted to me." Kyo said. He reached out and rubbed behind her ears. Calli tensed and then slowly relaxed and started to lightly purr.


	19. Mine, Not Yours Get It?

Kyo had gone to work the next day. He left the house at six in the morning. Yeah, the wake up calls were coming earlier, but that's what Shishou had done with him.

"Always be prepared. Both students and masters should have some understanding." Shishou's words echoed in his head.

Kyo thought back to when he was leaving the house. He'd tried to kiss Tohru goodbye, only to have Calli run and leap into Tohru's arms and hiss at Kyo. Tohru had apologized and he'd just shrugged it off.

_Man that cat's lucky._ Kyo thought as he continued walking.

Kyo didn't hate Calli, it was the fact that Calli would be Tohru's companion while he was away. Still, he had to admit, he liked the idea of her having a cat. It gave her something she could take care of while he was gone.

Kyo continued his walk and ended up in front of Shigure's house. He walked up the stairs and Akito opened the door.

"Welcome, Kyo. Is Tohru with you today?" Akito asked peering around him.

"Nope." He said entering the house. Akito looked shocked.

"Well I hope you didn't leave her alone." Akito said sternly.

"I didn't leave her alone." He said. He started to walk up the stairs to Shigure's room.

He heard Akito call something after him, but he was too far up the stairs to actually understand what she was saying.

He was right out front of Shigure's room when Mahito leaped out. (AN: I haven't used the kids for a while. I kinda missed them.)

"BOO!" He yelled at Kyo. He looked up at him with a bemused expression on his face.

"What's you freakin' problem kid?" Kyo asked. Mahito looked up at him.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked. Kyo looked at the kid.

"What's the truth?" He asked. He really hoped Mahito wasn't playing some stupid game.

"I had to give Papa enough time to use the rope ladder and climb out of the window. I helped him tie ropes for long time yesterday." Mahito said with a smile. Kyo opened the door to Shigure's bedroom and sure enough, there was a rope ladder trailing outside the window.

Kyo shook his head and left the room. He passed a very proud looking Mahito in the hall.

"Told you. I make good ladders." Mahito said as Kyo headed down the stairs.

Kyo went into the living room where Akito was coaxing Keiko over to her.

"Look Kyo. She's walking." Akito said proudly.

"Well, some where your husband's running." Kyo said. He really couldn't careless about Keiko right now.

"Shigure's missing?" Akito asked scooping up Keiko.

"Well, yeah. Your son helped him fashion a rope ladder." Kyo said.

"I'll call Hatori." Akito said picking up the phone. Kyo didn't wait around to see if Hatori was coming or not. He went out and started looking for Shigure.

-MEANWHILE-

Back at their house, Tohru was up in her paint room working on an underwater scene. The painting was complete with tropical fish and dolphins. She had even added a coral reef in the back.

She'd been working for almost twenty minutes on a dolphin's nose. She just couldn't see to get the reflection of the water right. She heard someone frantically knock on the back door.

_The back door? No one uses the back door._ She thought putting the paint brush down. She quickly hurried out of the room. She went downstairs where Calli was laying on the couch. She went into the kitchen and unlocked the door. Shigure stood there.

"I'm so sorry Tohru. I just couldn't do it today. My legs are as sore as anything and he was going to make me do more exercises today." He said. Tohru moved out of the way and he immediately went into the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Tohru asked him from the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice." He replied. She quickly got the stuff for the tea and made it.

When she went into the living room, Shigure was having a staring contest with Calli.

"Here's the tea." Tohru said eyeing them both. She placed it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Tohru. Hey, when did you get a cat?" He asked picking up his cup and taking a sip.

"Yesterday. Her name is Calli, isn't she just so cute?" Tohru asked taking a seat on the couch. Calli immediately went and laid on her lap.

"She is, but I've always liked dogs." Shigure said. Tohru smiled.

"I suppose you would. Kyo did not want me having a rat." Tohru said. Shigure laughed.

"I suppose that makes a lot of sense." He said. He took another sip of his drink and then someone knocked on the front door. Tohru excused herself and went to open it. Calli followed on her heels.

Tohru opened the door. Yuki was standing there.

"Hello, Yuki!" Tohru said with her trademark smile.

"Hello. I was wondering if you've seen Shigure by any chance? He escaped before Kyo could get him. Huh, and I thought Masters were supposed to be able to out smart their student." He said.

"Um, yeah. He's drinking tea in the living room as we speak." Tohru said. She couldn't lie to Yuki, or anyone for that matter.

"Thank you", Yuki said. He started to enter, but then noticed Calli.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked. He looked down at Calli and then back at Tohru.

"When did you get a cat?" He asked.

"Yesterday! Isn't she cute?" Tohru asked. Yuki smiled. He really didn't like cats, but this made her happy.

"She's adorable." He said. He entered and caught Shigure before he could escape. He said goodbye to Tohru and told her he actually wouldn't be back. He was going back to college. She wished him a safe trip and he dragged Shigure away.

Tohru sighed and returned to her upstairs artwork. Calli followed her. Tohru went and sat down on a stool in front of her painting. Calli laid on the floor next to her.

After Tohru had been working for a few minutes, Calli decided she was tired of being ignored and started to play on some of the drying paint rags Tohru had in the corner. By the time Tohru caught her she had changed from her normal white, tan, brown, black, and goldish-orange color to a blue and purple and whatever other color mess.

"Calli. You silly kitty." Tohru said putting down her paintbrush once more. She scooped Calli up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Now, you probably won't like this very much, but I can't a blue cat." Tohru said. She put Calli in the sink.

Calli laid down as if this was a normal routine and allowed Tohru to rub her off with a washcloth and some soap. (AN: My own cat actually does this. It's kinda cute. She'll get in the sink just because she _wants_ a bath. No lie.)

Tohru got all the paint off of Calli and dried her off. She wrapped her in a towel and carried her downstairs. She sat on the couch with a bundled up Calli in her lap.

She'd been watching T.V. for almost a half an hour when Kyo came home.

"Hi." He greeted when he cam into the living room.

"Welcome home", she said standing up to meet him. He noticed Calli in Tohru's arms and became concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked pointing to Calli. Tohru laughed.

"She got covered in some paint and I had to give her a bath." Tohru explained looking at Calli.

"You gave her a bath? Lucky cat." Kyo realized he'd said the last part out loud.

"She is, isn't she? But you know what? I'm lucky to have her." Tohru said. Kyo was glad that Tohru didn't understand his remark.

"You know what? I've had a long day. I think I just want to get some sleep. What about you?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded and headed up the stairs before Kyo did. She reached the bedroom and changed into pajamas before he came in. Calli had let herself up onto the bed.

Kyo came in and saw this.

"Hey cat. That's my side." He said trying to move her over. Calli hissed and Kyo crossed his arms.

"I don't think she wants to move Kyo." Tohru said climbing into bed.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't exactly want to give up my spot either." He said. Tohru laughed.

"Just pick her up. She can't hurt you that much." Tohru said.

"Look cat. This is _my_ house. This is _my_ room. This is _my_ bed. And I got dibs on Tohru too, so move." He said moving to pick Calli up. Calli lashed out at his hand. He was too fast though. He set her on the floor.

"That was funny." Tohru said when Kyo climbed into bed next to her.

"Yeah, you get that cat? This is mine. Not yours mine. All of it is mine." He said. Tohru smile. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Calli meowed and jumped back up on the bed.

"Aw, good girl." Tohru crooned as Calli inched her way up the bed and nestled in between Kyo and Tohru.

"Come on!" Kyo said. This was getting out of hand. Where did this cat get off?

"Calli, c'mon." Tohru said picking her up and letting her lay on her chest.

_Lucky cat. I mean, come on, getting a bath, laying on her chest, what does this cat have that I don't?_ Kyo thought.

"The cat's never going to learn her place if you keep babying her." Kyo growled. Tohru smirked. He'd never actually seen her smirk before. It was new. Different. Not Tohru-like.

"Are you jealous, Kyo?" Tohru asked. Kyo blushed.

"No. I'm not jealous. I just think a cat should learn its place." He said turning over on his side away from her. "Good night."

"Good night, Kyo." She said. She fell asleep that night with Kyo turned away from her and Calli on her chest.


	20. Lessons

Tohru woke up the next morning. Calli was lying next to her instead of Kyo. The sun was shining through the curtains. Tohru swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed down stairs. Kyo was in the living room watching T.V.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked taking a seat next to him. He turned to her.

"Calli wouldn't let me. I called to you and she hissed and gave me a scratch, all while sitting on your stomach. I'm surprised that didn't wake you." He said. He'd muted the T.V..

"Calli scratched you?" Tohru asked alarmed. He held out his hand and turned his wrist over.

"I'd say that's going to leave a scar", He said when she gasped.

"Oh, Kyo. I don't think Calli and you are on the same page. I don't think she's _trying_ to hurt you. I think she's just protecting me." She said as she traced her finger over the scratch.

"Huh. You don't think she's trying to hurt me? This wasn't an accident. This was on purpose", he said taking his wrist back.

"Well, we did adopt her. I don't want to take her back." Tohru said looking at Kyo. He shook his head.

"We aren't taking her back. We're going to teach her that I'm the boss. I'm not going to Shigure's today, so we have all day to train this cat. To make her respect me. _Fear_ me would be even better", Kyo said. He un-muted the T.V. and laid his head back on the couch.

"O-okay. When do you want to start?" Tohru asked. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"After breakfast", Kyo said. His stomach was rumbling and he didn't have dinner last night.

As if she heard and understood the word 'breakfast', Calli bounded down the steps and ran into the kitchen. Tohru giggled and went in after her.

"Okay, Calli. Here's your breakfast", Tohru said opening a can of cat food.

"No. She can wait. I'm the master, I get fed first", Kyo said. He took the food away from Tohru and opened the refridgerator.

Calli meowed. She was annoyed that Kyo had taken her food away.

Tohru cooked their food and then gave Kyo his. He took a seat and started eating.

"You can give her the food." He said. Tohru immediately placed the food on a plate and placed it on the floor in front of Calli. Calli started eating and Kyo shook his head.

"No, she's a cat. I eat from plates, she eats from bowls." Kyo said. He took the food away, annoying Calli again, and putting it into an old cereal bowl. He then put it back down.

After he was satisfied with the breakfast part, he sat back down at the table. Tohru started eating her meal slowly.

"Do you think we're being to harsh on her?" Tohru asked. She looked sadly at Calli.

"Hell, no. She needs to learn her place. If you let a cat become spoiled, they'll think they own the whole world." Kyo explained.

"You would know, wouldn't you, Kyo?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"I'm not spoiled." He growled.

"I know. I just think all this is a little much. I mean, she probably has a really sad story and I just want to give her a nice home." Tohru said looking over at Calli who was licking the side of the bowl.

"Believe me. If she was spoiled she'd have a worse life." He grumbled. Tohru nodded her head slowly.

After breakfast, Kyo wanted to train Calli how to act in Tohru's studio. He walked up the stairs followed closely by Tohru and Calli, as usual.

"Act like you're painting." He instructed. Tohru sat down on her stool and Calli laid at her feet.

Kyo watched. After a few minutes, Calli became restless and went over to the paints.

"Stop her before she gets dirty." He said to Tohru. She stood before Calli could get herself covered in paint.

Tohru picked her up and carried her from the room. She set Calli down in the hall and she ran into the bathroom.

"See? She thinks she'll get a bath if she does that. Go get her and take her out of there." Kyo said. Tohru nodded and went to get Calli out of the bathroom.

Calli had climbed into the sink. Tohru sighed and shook her head. She picked Calli up and took her out of the bathroom. Calli meowed in annoyance the whole way out of the bathroom.

"I don't think she likes the lessons very much." Tohru said. She sat Calli down in the hall.

"Oh, well." Kyo said. Calli looked up at Kyo. The mischief in her eyes was as plain as day. She darted into the bedroom.

"I'll get her." Tohru said. Kyo followed her into the bedroom. Calli was laying on Kyo's side of the bed.

"I want to do this one." Kyo said. He walked over to the bed and scooped Calli up.

"Nope this is mine. My bed. You sleep here." He said putting her on the floor. She jumped back up onto his side of the bed.

"Aww. Isn't she cute when she lays like that?" Tohru asked. Calli was laying on her back, her paws tucked together.

"No. This isn't cute. Don't encourage her." Kyo said moving Calli again. This time Calli settled for the end of the bed instead.

"Well, I guess that's a start." He said.

"I want some lunch, how about you Kyo?" Tohru asked. He nodded and follwed her downstairs.

She made some sandwiches and rice balls.

When she was done, she sat down and ate with Kyo. He started digging in right away.

"Why didn't you go to Shigure's today?" She asked after she took a bite of her riceball. He swallowed and then spoke.

"Apparently he wasn't kidding. Hatori said he pulled a leg muscle. I'm not one to deny a doctor's word. Hatori also put him on bed rest. I also not one to deny a doctor's order, so I didn't go over today." Kyo explained taking another mouthful of his sandwich.

"So this officially counts as your first off day! We should celebrate!" Tohru exclaimed happily. Kyo scoffed. Tohru's expression fell a little bit.

"This isn't exactly a good thing. I'm not getting paid. I could see celebrating my first paycheck, but not this." He said slowly.

"Oh okay", she replied. She was still kind of upset that he didn't want to celebrate.

"But, I'll celebrate if it makes you happy." He said. She perked up.

"Well, I kind of wanted to celebrate with Yuki, but he's away at college right now. I wonder how he's doing. He hasn't written in a while…" Tohru trailed off.

"Don't worry about that stupid rat. He does just fine on his own." Kyo said.

"But, he's so far away from everyone. He must be lonely." Tohru said looking at the table top.

"Relax, would ya? He's got Machi down there with him. Believe me. He's not lonely." _He's probably having loads of fun. He's away from every freakin' thing._ Kyo thought to himself.

"You're right. He's probably having fun." Tohru said.

"I'm sure." He said. Tohru caught something in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He looked up, a confused expression crossing his face.

"Huh? No. I'm fine. Hey, I don't think I want dinner, we kinda ate late. How about we just go to sleep?" He asked.

"But, we didn't have dinner last night either." She said. He nodded.

"I know, I know. But I'm tired. I can tell you that we'll have to deal with Calli when we go upstairs." He said. She nodded and followed him as he went upstairs.

Calli was laying on the end of the bed, but as soon as Tohru crawled into bed, she climbed up onto Tohru.

"Aww. Good girl." Tohru said rubbing behind her ears.

"No." Kyo said picking her up.

"What was wrong with that?" She asked as Kyo sat Calli on the ned of the bed and climbed in next to Tohru.

"What was wrong with that? Oh, c'mon." He drawled. She looked very confused.

"What was wrong with that?" She asked again.

"This is also mine." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss. She pulled back.

"You really are jealous, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"No. I'm not. I just…" He trailed off turning over on his side.

"You're just afraid you'll get replaced?" Tohru asked. He turned over.

"No. I just don't like that cat." He said stubbornly and turned over again.

"Yes you do. I can tell." Tohru said. And with that they both fell aslee

**I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed. I never thought I'd make 50 reviews, or that most of them would be good. Thank you sooo very much. Also, as you might see, one reviewer asked for a lemon. I've never written a lemon, or even attempted to try, but if the majority of you vote in favor, I'll change the rating and see what I can do. Um, yeah. Anyway, you know the way to tell me, through PMs or by just pressing the review button below... **

**Thank you all again so much, **

**Vixen-Fire-Fox**


	21. Is It Important?

Tohru woke up the next morning. Kyo was asleep next to her and had his arm draped over her, keeping her close. She was glad that he wasn't up like yesterday.

Kyo stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Good morning." She said. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"I thought you were mad at me." Tohru said gesturing to his arm still wrapped securely around her.

"I can't stay mad at you. But that cat. She's another story." Kyo said. Tohru frowned.

"Where is she anyway?" Tohru asked looking around her. Kyo pointed to a pile of towels in the corner of the room. Calli was curled up in a bundle.

"See? She's fine by herself", Kyo said looking back at Tohru's face. She smiled.

"How many times did you have to get up to move her?" Tohru asked. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He shrugged.

"I lost count after fifty. Why?" He asked. Tohru's mouth hung open.

"Fifty? But, that means you hardly got any sleep." Tohru said concerned. Kyo laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Honestly I'm fine. I don't go into work again today anyway." He said. With that he let his head fall back on his pillow and he closed his eyes again.

"Well. I think I'll go make breakfast. What do you want?" She asked as she stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Oatmeal. I don't know why, though." He said sleepily. She laughed at his response and left the room.

She went downstairs and started cooking the oatmeal. She thought about Calli for a minute and realized that she hadn't followed her downstairs. This worried Tohru, as Calli was usually right on her heels.

"Kyo!" She called up the stairs. He sleepily replied.

"What?" He sounded really tired and she immediately felt bad for waking him.

"Is Calli okay?" She called up to him. She heard him groan and get out of bed.

"She's fine, why?" He asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh, well, she didn't follow me this morning. I was worried, that's all." She said. He entered the kitchen and walked over to where she was standing making breakfast.

"That's a good thing. It means that she's learning her place. Watch. I bet she'll be down in less than five minutes." Kyo said watching her slowly stir the oatmeal.

"It'll be done in a minute. Watching it won't make it cook faster, Kyo. You ever heard that a watched pot boils slower than an unwatched pot?" Tohru asked with a smile. Kyo shook his head.

"I wasn't watching the oatmeal." He said shaking her head. Tohru faced him and gave him a confused look.

"Then what were you staring at?" She asked. He smirked and moved behind her. She watched as he took his right hand and placed it over hers. He made her drop the stirring spoon in the pot. He lightly touched the promise ring he'd given her almost a month ago.

"Oh." She said slowly. He let her hand go and she picked the spoon back up and continued stirring. She was blushing like mad after that.

"What? You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"I didn't think you'd forgotten. I just assumed it wasn't an important thing at the moment." She said quietly. She turned off the stove and poured the steaming oatmeal into two bowls.

"Wait. You didn't think it was _important_?" He asked. She nervously ducked her head, thinking she'd upset him. She placed the bowls on the kitchen table and took a seat.

"I know it's important, I just assumed it wasn't as high on the list as other things." She said. Kyo looked at her confused before taking a seat.

"What 'other things'?" He asked. He blew the steam off of his oatmeal before taking a bite.

"The house, your job, my paintings, Calli. You know, the immediate." She said taking a small bite of her breakfast.

"You've got to be joking. The others are immediate, or they were. We've got them straightened out. This is an immediate now. Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Kyo asked. He hated the fact that he was being so blunt. It made him feel more uncomfortable than Tohru looked.

"No… I'm not saying that. I do." She said. She had a huge blush that was spreading like a wildfire across her face and neck.

"Is it important to you?" He asked. Tohru nodded slowly.

"It's very important, Kyo." She said. The blush was darkening, if that's even possible.

"Good. It's important to me too." Kyo said. He knew this conversation was only getting awkward, so when Calli bounded down the steps and into the kitchen, it was like a return of oxygen to the lungs of someone who'd been holding their breath for a long, long, long time.

"I guess she's hungry." Tohru said quietly standing and getting her some food. Kyo smiled at the scene of Tohru giving Calli her breakfast. She was so devoted to that cat.

"I told you. Less than five minutes. It was four minutes and fifty five seconds when she ran in." Kyo noted that just to talk. He really had no other reason.

"I never doubted you." Tohru said placing Calli's food in front of her. She smiled as Calli meowed happily and started to eat it.

She went back to the table and took her seat across from Kyo. He shoved the last bit of oatmeal in his mouth and stood to put his bowl in the sink.

"You know. We still have to celebrate." He said as he washed his bowl.

"Oh, right! Your first off day! I'll start working on it right away." She said standing and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Haha. Whatever makes you happy, just don't go overboard." He said.

**Yep. Really ****small**** update. I have writers block again. I have no clue how they should celebrate or anything. I need ideas, suggestions, or whatever. (Remember, the majority of you vote for a lemon, so I gotta add one, if I can. I said I'd **_**try**_**.) Anyway, anything you can think of to use as a celebration, would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks in Advanced-**

**Vixen-Fire-Fox**


	22. Celebration

Kyo was ordered to go up to their room while Tohru worked on their celebration. He sat uncomfortably on the bed. He heard her moving around downstairs and it was getting the better of him.

_What could she possibly be doing?_ He asked himself. He waited and heard the front door open and muffled voices were heard.

_What the…_ Kyo asked. He distinctly heard Kisa and Rin's voices. They talked for a while and then started whatever they were supposed to be doing.

He continued to lie in bed, as songs were played on the radio downstairs. Huh, someone must've brought their whole inventory of CDs, because they seemed to know every word by heart.

He eventually became restless and decided he'd go check on them. He crawled out of bed and went down the stairs.

He was about to go into the living room when Rin stopped him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked pointing a finger at his face.

"Uhh… The bathroom?" He tried. She shook her head, obviously too smart to fall for that.

"Nope. You got one upstairs. So, go on. Shoo before I make Tohru come out here." She said.

"But… But I'm curious. This is for me after all." He protested like a child. She shook her head again and Kisa came around the corner.

"Rin. We need your help with the", she stopped when she saw Kyo standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hush, Kisa." She whispered. Kisa closed her mouth and looked at Kyo.

"What?" He asked her with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I haven't seen you in over two years. That's what. You haven't changed much. That's what Hiro said too. He told me he went and got you guys at the restaurant." She said with a smile.

"So?" He asked, still kind of annoyed. Kisa looked hurt.

"I can't say that I'm glad to see you?" She asked. Kyo was confused. What happened to the old Kisa?

"Never mind." He said right before Tohru came around the corner. She stopped when she saw Kyo standing in between Rin and Kisa.

"Kyo? I thought you were in your room?" She said looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I was. But then I got bored and decided to come down here. I was also curious. To the point where it was driving me insane, for you info." He said. Tohru smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kyo. Now go on back up stairs. We'll call you when we're done." She said as she attempted to push him back up the stairs.

"Oh, come on." He grumbled as he started to climb the stairs back to his room.

"Okay. We just have a few more things to do right?" Kisa asked heading back into the living room.

"Yep." Rin said and then all three of them went back into the living room.

Kyo swore it was taking them too long. He hated waiting. But finally, after what seemed like a couple hundred hours, Tohru said good bye to Kisa and Rin and called for Kyo. He leaped out of bed and all but bolted down the stairs.

Tohru was seated in the living room on the couch. Nothing looked out of place or different.

"I'm tempted to ask what Rin and Kisa were doing here." He said taking a seat next to her. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"They helped me clean." She said with a giggle. He looked at her with a very confused look spreading all across his face.

He looked around. The house didn't look any different to him. Oh well. Maybe cleaning was a girl thing.

"I sure can't tell. If that was my surprise, then you sure took my advice and didn't out do yourself." He said.

"No. That was for my enjoyment. I haven't seen them in awhile." She said.

"So, then why was I in my bedroom?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just cause. Oh, by the way. Hatsuharu and Hiro are coming for you in a few minutes. That's your surprise." She said.

"You're sending me out with Haru and Hiro? No freakin' way am I going anywhere with them." Kyo grumbled. Tohru laughed and the front door was knocked on.

"Come in!" Tohru called. She watched as Haru and Hiro walked into the room. Hiro looked more pleased then anyone had really ever seen him.

"Ready to go?" Haru asked. Kyo growled and tried to sink into the couch. Tohru laughed again.

"He says he's not going." Tohru said. Haru smirked and Hiro stifled a chuckle, so it sounded like he was chocking.

"You will want to go when you find out where we're going." Hiro said as he walked over to stand in front of Kyo.

"Watch me not." He said. Tohru looked hurt.

"But, this is your surprise." She complained. He looked over at her.

"This isn't a surprise. It's a nightmare." He said. Haru couldn't take it anymore and dragged Kyo off the couch.

"We'll take care of him Tohru. See you there." Hiro said as he followed Haru in pushing Kyo out the door.

Tohru waved as they left and called Rin and Kisa. They said they'd come in a few minutes.

Tohru hung the phone up and waited for Rin and Kisa to arrive. They were going to have so much fun and Kyo couldn't see past the fact that he was leaving with Haru and Hiro.

**So... I know, I know. Another small update. See, I've hit writers block again. And, my dad found my account. He's mad as anything that I have an account without his knowing about it. How he found it? I don't know. All I know is now I'm making trips up to my cousin's to type, because my dad found my 'History Report' that I'd written at the library, so he refuses to take me there. He's a fraid of stalkers...or something. Big foot's fine. The Boogie man's great. Rated 'R' movies are okay. But not a fanfiction account. Explain that to me. Oh well. But fear not, I'm not ditching this site or my account. I'll finish this story at least. Anyway, I'm not pressed for reviews, but they do make me smile :)! Thanks...**


	23. Surprise

Tohru waited only a few minutes before Rin and Kisa arrived.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Kisa asked as she entered the living room. Tohru stood up from her seat on the couch and nodded.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked Rin. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess." She said. Tohru took that and went out the front door with them.

MEANWHILE

Kyo was sitting in the back of Haru's car. Hiro was in the passenger seat reading directions to Haru.

"Wait I can't tell if we're supposed to use exit 32A or 33B. I can't read the handwriting." Hiro said studying the paper in front of him.

"Well, hurry up! Exit 32A is on our right." Haru said. They passed the exit.

"Yup. We were supposed to get off there." Hiro said. Haru growled and tried to find a place to make a U-turn.

"C'mon jerk! Let me over!" Haru yelled out his window. He made a U-turn, his tires screeching on the asphalt.

"Geez. Kill us all, why don't ya?" Hiro said as Haru raced up the exit.

"Shut your mouth and hand me those directions or I might just have to." Haru said as he continued to drive at an insanely fast pace.

"You're going to get pulled over." Kyo said from the back. Haru shook his head.

"Not a chance." He continued at the pace. Hiro looked at the speedometer.

"You're doing ninety in a sixty five. Yeah, I'd say we're going to get pulled over." Hiro shook his head.

"Shut up, will you? We aren't getting pulled over." He sounded so confident. Just then flashing red and blue lights turned on and a siren blared.

"Told you." Kyo said. Haru smiled and pulled over.

"Hey. This is cool. Just shut up and let me handle this." He said as the cop got out of the car and walked over to them. The cop was a strong looking man with black hair.

"License and registration please." The cop said. Haru motioned to Hiro who reached in the glove compartment and pulled out the registration. He handed it to Haru and Haru gave the papers and his license to the cop.

"Problem officer?" Haru asked. The cop handed the stuff back to him.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Haru smiled.

"Well, obviously not fast enough, or you wouldn't have caught me." He said.

"Step out of the car please." The officer sounded rather annoyed.

"Well, officer, it'd be a lot easier if you got in." Haru said.

"Step out of the car. Now." The officer said a little bit harsher.

Haru got out and walked around to the back of the car.

"Yes?" He asked. The officer looked at him.

"How much have you had to drink today, sir?" The cop asked. Haru leaned against his car and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I had a glass of water this morning. That and some orange juice. I had a couple of cokes. Oh, yeah. And some milk." He smiled.

"Any alcoholic beverages?"

"Well, if I had any of those, I wouldn't have such a good memory, now would I?"

"I'm going to let you off with a warning. _This _time. But don't let me catch you speeding again. You hear me?" Haru propped himself up off the car.

"Of course I hear you. I'm not deaf and you have a voice as loud as a fog horn." He walked back to the car and got in.

The officer handed him a warning and he waved.

"Thanks officer. The cop the other day just gave me a warning too." He drove off with that comment.

"You're going to get it one of these days." Kyo said. Hiro nodded.

"What were those smart comments for?" He asked Haru. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

"Things to never say to a cop. I have a whole list of em. Figured I should try a couple."

With that they continued to drive. Kyo still had no idea where they were going.

BACK WITH TOHRU

Tohru, Kisa, and Rin were already at the meeting place.

"Where are they?" Kisa asked Tohru.

"I don't know, Kisa. Maybe they got lost?" She asked. Rin shook her head.

"Haru probably stopped for a drink or something. Maybe he got pulled over. He was talking about trying out slang on a cop. I don't know."

They were sitting at a picnic table waiting for the guys to come.

They heard Haru's voice over the other amount of people.

"Hey! This wasn't my idea." He yelled. Kyo responded.

"Yea. But you had to get into it didn't you?!" Kyo yelled. Tohru and Rin were cracking up. They saw Hiro push his way through the crowd and over to them.

"He doesn't like it here, does he?" Hiro asked sitting down next to Kisa.

"I don't know. I thought this would be fun. I haven't been here in years. The last time I went was with my mom and I was ten." Tohru said. Haru pushed Kyo over to the picnic table where the others were.

"Who would have thought an amusement park would be so much fun?" Haru asked. He elbowed Kyo.

"An _amusement park_? What were you thinking?" He asked Tohru.

"I thought it'd be fun. There are some really neat things to do here." She said. Kisa nodded.

"Hiro, will you take me on the Farris Wheel?" Kisa asked looking at Hiro.

"How much are tickets?" He asked. She shrugged.

"We should really check prices." Kyo said.

"Who gives a crap about money. We're rich, or did you forget that?" Haru asked. He and Rin stood up and walked somewhere.

"Haru has started a trend. Kisa and I are going to the Farris Wheel. See ya." Hiro said as he tugged on Kisa's arm and they headed through the crowd.

Tohru looked at Kyo who had rested his head on the table.

"Do you not like it here Kyo?" She asked. He lifted his head to look at her.

"I haven't been to one of these in ages. Of course I'm happy to be here, but if I acted like a five year old in front of Haru, I'd never live it down." He said. She laughed.

"So let's go somewhere." She said. He stood up.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her. He looked at a map she had acquired.

"Anywhere you want to go. Remember, this is your celebration." She said with a smile. He looked at the map again.

"Well, I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure Haru and Rin went to the Fun House. I'm one hundred percent sure Hiro and Kisa are on the Farris Wheel, so let's go anywhere but those places." He said.

"Okay. Want to go on a water ride? There's the Tornado Vs. Tsunami down the path a little ways." She asked, then stopped. "But, you don't like water do you?"

"I don't care all that much anymore." He said. And with that dragged her off down the cobblestone path that led to the water rides.

They reached the ride. It didn't have that long of a line. Kyo pulled Tohru through the gates to the ride. They passed the 'You must be this tall to ride' sign. They were both tall enough, of course.

"Look! It's Haru and Rin!" Tohru said pointing to the couple up ahead of them. Kyo stopped walking to the line.

"Yeah. I see that. Let's go before they…" Haru turned and waved to Kyo, motioning him over. Kyo continued, "…See us." Tohru didn't listen and ran ahead towards them.

"Hey, they want at least four people on a ride. This works better than what I thought we were going to get stuck with." Rin said gesturing to the older couple in front of them.

"Yeah. I thought they were going to be afraid of having a heart attack on this ride." Haru said. Rin laughed.

"This'll be fun, right Kyo?" Tohru asked turning around to see Kyo. He shrugged his shoulders.

"If you really want to ride this ride…" He trailed off. Tohru smiled and started another conversation with Rin.

"NEXT!" The ride operator called out. Haru, Rin, Tohru, and Kyo walked over. The ride manager gestured to the water raft that had six seats.

Haru and Rin took seats on the right side and Tohru and Kyo sat on the left.

"We aren't responsible for any lost items." The operator said and started the ride. As they were taken down the lift, Haru said,

"Let's see about that!" Rin laughed and the ride started. They went down a small 'water fall', and into a cave.

"We should get out here." Haru said. He reached into the water and paddled over to one side of the cave.

"You idiot. Just let the ride go." Kyo said as Haru grabbed the concrete side.

"Oh, but this'll be so much more fun." Haru said as he pulled himself out of the raft and onto the concrete. He helped Rin and Tohru out and Kyo climbed out by himself.

"Now what?" Kyo growled.

"We have some fun." Haru said pushing the raft away.

"Haru-san, aren't we going to need that to get back?" Tohru asked as the raft floated away.

"Yeah. Well, too late now. This'll be fun. Just wait."

"This is retarded." Kyo said sitting down against one of the walls.

"Haru, why are we doing this?" Rin asked as they joined Kyo over by the wall.

"The ride operator said he wasn't responsible for any lost _items_. Last time I checked, I was an item. So, we'll see if he's responsible for lost _people_." Haru smirked.

"He could lose his job for that." Tohru said nervously.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Haru said as they all settled in next to the wall.

You all must be maaaaaaaaad at me. I haven't updated in forever. My Microsoft Word wasn't working… And I've been really busy. Schoolwork just seems to get harder as the year ends. Again, I'm really sorry. I'll update faster. SORRY!!!


	24. The Aftermath, sorta kinda

"Kyo, we've been here for almost twenty minutes. Why hasn't anyone come looking for us?" Tohru asked. Kyo heard the nervousness in her voice and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"I guess the ride takes longer than we thought." He sighed. The wall was hard and it was starting to hurt his back.

"That's where you're wrong. They don't give a crap about where we are. They'd rather let us die out here than risk losing their job." Haru stated. Rin slapped his arm.

"It'll be all your fault if we die in here. And I'll never forgive you." She said as she stood up.

"Rin! Come back here!" Haru called after her as she made her way over to the water's edge.

"No way am I staying down here with you. You got us into this, and as always, I have to fix your pathetic, idiotic, and retarded mistakes. Feel free to join me Tohru." She said as she sat on the edge.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to swim back to the operator." Kyo said as Rin dipped her feet in.

"I'm not staying here." She said as she jumped into the water.

"I'm going to go with her." Tohru said as she got up and walked over to join Rin in the water.

"Oh no you're not. Stay here." Kyo demanded as Tohru hopped in the water.

"I'm going with Rin. See you guys later." Tohru said as she and Rin swam off.

"Rin isn't the only one that hates you." Kyo mumbled as he settled back against the wall.

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do?" He asked as Kyo leaped to his feet.

"Don't tempt me." He warned.

"Oh I'm even more scared." Haru said as Kyo pushed him back.

"Now, want to try that again?" Kyo asked.

"What are you going to do?" Haru asked. Kyo gave one final push and Haru landed in the water with a loud 'plop'. He surfaced.

"That's what I'm going to do." Kyo said.

"This water is cold. And this shirt is dry clean only." Haru said as he pulled himself back up and turned on Kyo. He pushed him in.

Kyo came up and spat water out of his mouth.

"That was harsh Haru." Kyo said just as a water raft came around the corner.

"Hey you guys!" The ride operator yelled. Kyo looked over to see Tohru and Rin riding in the same raft.

Kyo pulled himself out of the water and onto the concrete where Haru was standing.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"This isn't the splash pool. You're lucky your sisters came and told me what you did. Now both of you get into this raft and we will head back." He said. Haru and Kyo exchanged glances when he said that their _sisters_ had come to get him.

Haru shrugged and said, "Alright. But I could have sworn this was a splash pool. I mean if it was that easy for us to get out, imagine how unsafe this ride must be for little kids."

"That's why we have a height bar. We assume people who are taller are more mature and will act responsibly. Apparently in your case, we were wrong." He said as they climbed into the raft.

They drifted back to the start where they had to get out.

They were all dripping wet and getting stares from all kinds of people. They continued down the exit ramp and went back to the picnic table they were at before.

Hiro and Kisa were already there. When they sat down Hiro looked them up and down.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked as Kisa looked too.

"Haru was an idiot, we got off the ride in the cave, Tohru and I swam back to get the ride operator, and apparently they had a water fight while we were gone." Rin said.

"I have towels in my bag." Kisa stated as she pulled out four towels.

They each tool one. Haru immediately started on his hair.

"Thank you Kisa." Tohru said.

"Thanks." Rin said as she dried off too.

"Your welcome." She said as she zippered her bag back up.

Rin elbowed Haru.

"Don't you have any manners?" She asked. He looked confused as he rubbed his arm where she'd elbowed him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to help you dry off?" He asked offering her his towel.

"Ugh. No. I meant say 'thank you' to Kisa. Gees. All men think alike." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually Rin, the thought of helping you dry off never crossed my mind. So no, we aren't all the same." Kyo said as he finished drying himself off the best he could.

"I'm not even going to comment." She said as she turned away from the table.

"Can you believe that guy said that our _sisters_ came to him?" Haru asked.

"That would be kind of awkward, huh?" Kyo said as Tohru shook her head. Rin did the same thing.

"What guy said you all were siblings?" Hiro asked.

"That freaking ride manager. Said our sisters came to get him. He just doesn't know anything." Haru said.

"Hiro?" Kisa asked.

"Huh?" He asked looking over at her.

"Can we ride that ride?" She asked with a small smile.

"What? The one they went on?" He asked. She nodded.

"It sounds like fun." She said.

"It's only fun if you do what we did." Haru said.

"Never mind. I don't want to get all wet." She said.

"Want to go on a roller coaster? It'll be the fastest way to get dry." Haru said.

"Which one?" Kyo asked.

"Mind Eraser. It goes upside down and everything." Hiro suggested.

"Sounds fine. Where's it?" Haru asked as he looked at the map Tohru had laid across the table.

"Down near the little kids area." Rin said as she turned around to look at the map also.

"We have a little ways to walk. Let's get started." Hiro said getting up and walking down the path.

**REALLY REALLY REALLY short, I know. Sorry. I seem to get writers block too much... School isn't going to be out until June 18. UGH! It seems the teachers only double the homework now. Anybody with me on that? Anyway, any ideas would be much appreciated. I probably ask for more help than any other author on this site... Read and Review! Thanks!!!**


End file.
